Come Back To Me
by CodesWriter
Summary: Richard Castle escribe. Y no por pasión, sino porque es lo único que le une a su único amor. Katherine Beckett. 8 años atrás, le dijo adiós. Y, él, se quedó esperando. Volviendo, al lugar secreto, en cada aniversario. Un 10 de mayo más, acude hasta el punto de partida. Esta vez, no encontrará el vacío. Esta vez, en el horizonte, se cruzará con Katherine y su hija Alexis.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 001**

Evitaba cruzar aquel parque. Siempre lo hacía. Y era una auténtica pesadilla. Porque rodearlo suponía un retraso de veinte minutos. Pero era incapaz de atravesarlo. Recordó haberlo intentado una vez. Recordó los sudores. Los recuerdos. El miedo. Las ganas de echar a correr. Su rostro. Su última sonrisa. Su última vez. Aquellas caricias escondidas. Aquel amor prohibido. En el lugar secreto. Su árbol.

La única vez que podía atravesarlo era cada 10 de mayo. Con el único objetivo de volver a verla. Tropezarse con ella. Abrazarla. Estrecharla entre sus brazos. Y amarla.

Volvió a quedarse inmóvil ante la entrada. Sus piernas no respondieron. Miró a ambos lados. La vida continuaba para todos aquellos que caminaban por su lado. Ajenos a su angustia. A su dolor. Ocho años habían pasado. Ocho años en los que había recordado, día a día, su última imagen. Aquella mirada llena de decisión. Cuando tras dar varios pasos, se giró hacia él y le susurró 'Esta fue la última vez. Nuestra despedida.'

Rememoró sus sensaciones. Su angustia profunda. Su incredulidad. No la volvió a ver. Llamó. Llamó, una y mil veces, a su número, sin respuesta. La buscó en su apartamento. Llegó tarde. Un día después de su mudanza. Y le invadió el vacío. Un vacío absoluto.

Dejó de ser quien era. Sus sonrisas desaparecieron. Sus noches de insomnio se multiplicaron. Y se dedicó a escribir. Simplemente, a vomitar todo lo que invadía su interior. Miró el reloj. Tenía tiempo de sobra de cruzar el parque. Saludar a aquellos patos del estanque y seguir, un año más, con su vida.

Caminó. Arrastrando sus pies por la arena del camino. Esquivando a varios ciclistas y a varios niños, jugando. Intercaló su mirada entre el suelo y el horizonte. Buscando. Siempre buscando. Y cada año, la esperanza se desvanecía al llegar al estanque. Durante varios minutos miraba hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Y, después, se sentaba en un banco. Esperando. Pero, ante él, solo acudía la nada.

Y, ahí estaba. Sentado de nuevo. Su mirada fija. En un punto. Hacia el infinito. Se aisló. Recordó. La primera vez que pasearon juntos. Aquel instante en el que, en el mismo banco, sus labios se rozaron con los de ella. Ese escalofrío. Esa sensación de tocar el cielo. Ese pequeño tembleque en su labio inferior. Llegaron recuerdos. Nostalgia. Aquella tarde, tras una increíble nevada, corriendo, cayendo al suelo, dando vueltas, besándose.

No pudo evitar una media sonrisa al ver imágenes furtivas de aquel tronco, donde registraron sus nombres. Dentro de una leyenda de amor. Esa en la que prometían amor eterno. Pero, en su caso, no fue así. Para ellos, esa leyenda, no había resultado efectiva.

* * *

- ¡Alexis, ten cuidado! - se escuchó a lo lejos, tras él. Y una niña de ocho años, rubia, de ojos azules, llegó corriendo hacia el estanque, feliz, buscando a los patos.

Richard sonrió. Aquel nombre... Cerró los ojos. Aspiró el aroma del día. Pero al abrirlos de nuevo, se levantó como un resorte. Frente a él, junto a la pequeña, estaba Kate. Como siempre. Elegante. Firme. Responsable. Y con uno de sus tantos gorros y sombreros en su cabeza.

Caminó hasta ella. Se quedó a escasos dos pasos. Kate, junto a aquella niña, daba de comer a los patos.

- Kate... - susurró. Y su respiración se paralizó. Rezando para que no fuese una ensoñación.

Katherine se volvió al escuchar su nombre. - Rick... - la bolsa de su mano cayó al suelo.

- ¡Mami! Que los pobres patitos se van a quedar sin su comida. - se volvió Alexis quejándose, al ver como caía la bolsa, pero al fijarse en aquel extraño, frente a ellas, sonrió - ¿Lo conoces mami? - preguntó curiosa.

- Sí... - susurró su madre.

- Alexis... - pronunció Richard, bajito.

- ¿Me conoces a mí? - le preguntó atónita.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 002**

Paralizados. Así estuvieron durante varios minutos. Frente a una Alexis que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando entre su madre y aquel desconocido. Incapaces de parpadear. Como si el destino se hubiese propuesto que esta vez, ya no habría marcha atrás, tendrían que enfrentarse a su pasado. Y a todo aquello a lo que renunciaron.

* * *

- Mami... - le tiró del abrigo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hablas?

- Hace mucho tiempo... - susurró Kate, sin dejar de mirar a Richard.

- Demasiado... - contestó Richard, faltándole el aire.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó indecisa. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Siempre le ocurría. La tensión excesiva se lo provocaba.

- No me puedo quejar. - se encogió de hombros, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero - ¿Y tú?

- Bien. Bastante bien.

- Eres madre...

- Sí.

- Me llamo Alexis. - la pequeña tendió su mano.

- Encantado de conocerte, Alexis. - la estrechó, sonriéndole - Ey... aprietas muy fuerte...

- Tengo mucha fuerza. - sonrió la niña.

- ¿Te gustan los patos? - le preguntó.

- ¡Mucho! A mí mami también le gustan mucho. Ella les pone nombre. Y siempre los reconoce, ¿verdad mami? - miró hacia su madre.

- Sí...

- Lo sé. - sonrió.

- ¿Lo sabes? - preguntó Alexis perpleja - ¿Eres su amigo?

- Sí. - asintió - Podríamos llamarlo así. Un amigo de hace muchos años. Y, entonces, también ponía nombre a los patos.

- ¡Qué guay! - saltó contenta - ¿Y te acuerdas de los nombres? Les pone cosas muy raras... - hizo una mueca con su cara, acentuando la información.

- Veo que en eso no has cambiado... - miró a Kate.

- Las malas costumbres... - le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes prisa? - preguntó Alexis a Richard.

- No. - contestó extrañado.

- ¡Genial! - sonrió - Mi mami y yo siempre vamos a una pequeña cafetería a desayunar. Todos los 10 de mayo. Nunca me ha dicho porque. ¡Pero me gusta mucho! ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?

- Alexis... - Kate se sorprendió ante la propuesta de Alexis - Seguro que tiene cosas que hacer.

- Es sábado, mami.

- ¿Y cómo se llama esa cafetería? - preguntó Richard deseando escuchar las palabras clave.

- Hmmm... - se quedó pensativa - Siempre se me olvida.

Richard se agachó a su altura. - ¿'Come back to me'?

- ¡Esa! ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Eres adivino?

- Más o menos... - le guiñó un ojo.

- Rick, no tienes que...

- Estaré encantado de acompañaros. - se levantó cruzando la mirada con la de Kate - Además, así podremos ponernos al día. Han pasado 8 años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- ¡Esa es mi edad! - gritó feliz Alexis.

Kate tragó saliva de forma sonora. Sintió que todo su mundo caía por un precipicio. Perdida. Asustada. En busca de un refugio que no encontraba.

- ¿Tienes ocho años? - preguntó Richard a la niña.

- ¡Sí! ¿Y tú? - preguntó curiosa.

- Treinta años.

- Como mi mami. ¿Fuisteis juntos al colegio?

- Sí. Al colegio, al instituto...

- Vaya... ¡qué genial todo!

- Kate... - pronunció el escritor sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué preguntar.

- Ahora no, Rick... - negó - No voy a negarte ninguna pregunta que tengas. Pero, ahora no. - Richard aceptó con la mirada.

- Entonces, ¿vamos a esa cafetería? - les preguntó a ambas.

- ¡Sí, Rick! ¡Vamos! - Alexis enganchó a cada uno de los adultos de una mano. Le caía bien. Alexis sintió que podía confiar en aquel desconocido.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 003**

'Come Back To Me' era una cafetería al estilo inglés. Justo enfrente de una de las salidas del parque. Era la cafetería en la que ambos habían compartido buenos y malos momentos. Su sitio favorito. Aquel al que Richard dejó de ir cuando ella desapareció. Incapaz de pisar el establecimiento. Por los recuerdos, que le embargaban.

* * *

Entrar, de nuevo, allí, resultó ser más impactante de lo que Richard supuso. Por un estrecho pasillo, de ladrillos, lacados en blanco y rodeados de mesas, sillas y sofás, se acercaron hasta el mostrador.

- Díganme, ¿qué van a tomar? - les atendió una chica joven.

- ¿Qué queréis? - preguntó Richard a amas.

- Lo de siempre. - sonrió Alexis - Ella lo sabe. - señalando a la chica - ¿A qué no lo adivinas?

Richard se agachó hasta su altura. Fijó su mirada a la de ella. Por un momento, sintió que se tambaleaba. El ojo derecho de Alexis tenía la misma marca que él, como si fuese una pequeña lágrima verdosa, diminuta. Alzó su mirada a Kate. Notó como los músculos de su cara se tensaban. Lo había hecho. Había sabido desde el primer momento que aquella niña era de él y no de Jacob. Y se lo había ocultado. Había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Sin dar explicaciones. Culpabilizándole de todo.

- Creo que a tu mami le gusta su café grande con leche desnatada con dos terrones de azúcar con vainilla y un bollo de los del fondo, junto al bizcocho con pepitas de chocolate.

- ¡Ala! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Soy adivino.

- ¿Y a mí? ¿Qué me gusta?

- Mmm... - se concentró cerrando los ojos - ¡Lo tengo! - le tocó su nariz - Chocolate caliente con nubes más una porción de ese bizcocho bañado en pepitas de chocolate. - chascó sus dedos a modo de victoria.

- ¡Qué fuerte! - se sorprendió Alexis - ¿Has visto mami?

- Sí, cariño. - acarició su mejilla.

- ¿He acertado? - preguntó Richard sonriendo al a niña.

- ¡Sí! Eres como un mago...

- Más o menos. - tendió sus brazos hacia Alexis y la subió encima del mostrador - ¿Pedimos?

- ¡Hecho!

- Entonces, lo de siempre para ellas y, ¿para usted? - preguntó la camarera.

- Lo mismo que Alexis. Es mi desayuno favorito.

- ¡Qué coincidencia! - se alegró la pequeña.

- ¿Dónde queréis que nos sentemos? - preguntó Kate, algo cohibida por la gran química entre Richard y su hija.

- En el sofá grande, donde la cristalera. Ese me gusta mucho. - Alexis.

- Ese es perfecto. - Richard.

- Os espero allí, antes de que alguien lo ocupe. - les sonrió y se alejó de ellos. Necesitaba un minuto. O, quizá, dos. Un instante en el que respirar. Pensar. Tomar una decisión. Porque él no era tonto y la pregunta que más temía llegaría. Se sentó. Miró por la cristalera y vio a una familia joven, paseando. Padre, madre e hija. Riendo entre ellos. Felices. Y sintió que se estremecía. Porque aquello podría haber formado parte de su vida. Y huyó. Porque la culpabilidad que sentía era más grande que la necesidad de quedarse con la persona que más había amado nunca. Él.

* * *

- ¡Mami! ¡Ya estamos aquí! - Alexis dejó dos platos con el bollo para su madre y su trozo de bizcocho en la mesa. Richard dejó su café y el chocolate de Alexis, sonriendo. Mirando a madre e hija. Deseando que ese momento quedase congelado en el tiempo.

- Voy a por lo mío y vuelvo. - se acercó hasta el mostrador.

- Me gusta mami. - susurró Alexis a Kate, mirando hacia Richard.

- Lo sé, cariño. - abrazó a su hija y dejó un beso en su cabeza.

- A ti también te gusta, ¿verdad? - se apoyó en su madre, buscando su abrazo.

- Hmmm... Es alguien muy especial. - le dijo bajito - Pero que quede entre tú y yo. - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Puedo hacerme su amiga? ¿Por fi? - junto sus manos a modo de súplica.

- ¿De quién quieres hacerte amiga? - se sentó Richard en la butaca, frente a las chicas, dejando su desayuno en la mesa.

- De ti. - dijo segura.

- ¿De mí? - preguntó sonriendo - ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

- Hmmm... - asintió.

- ¡Hecho! - tendió su mano esperando la de Alexis y cuando llegó, se la estrecho - ¡Amigos!

- ¡Amigos! - rio Alexis.

- ¿Venís mucho por esta cafetería?

- Solo los 10 de mayo. El resto de los días, venimos y pedimos para llevar. - explicó mientras bebía un poco de su chocolate - ¿Tú vienes?

- No. - miró a Kate, que era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos - Hace ocho años que dejé de venir.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Alexis curiosa.

- Por tonto. - replicó Richard, sincero.

* * *

'Por tonto', escuchó Kate. Y alzó su mirada. Encontrando la de Richard. Ocho años habían pasado. Ocho largos años desde aquella fatídica noche. Aquella madrugada en la que ella se escabulló de su cama y se despidió para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 004**

Alexis miraba a su madre. A Richard. Y seguía desayunando. Los dos adultos se habían quedado en silencio desde la última frase de su nuevo amigo. Nunca había visto a su madre tan cortada con alguien. Le sorprendió. Siempre mostraba tanta fuerza y fortaleza delante de todos que, verla así, le llenaba su cabeza de miles de preguntas. Porque, si eran amigos, no entendía no haberlo conocido antes. Y menos aún, viendo cómo se miraban.

- ¿Venías aquí con mi mami? - decidió romper el silencio.

Richard, se atragantó con su chocolate. - Sí... - dijo a media voz.

- Y dejaste de venir... - lo miró, concentrada - Os peleasteis.

- Sí. - intercaló su mirada con la de madre e hija.

- Yo a veces también me enfado con mi mejor amiga. Pero no pienso dejar que pasen ocho años. Eso es mucho tiempo.

- Tienes razón. - asintió Richard - A veces los adultos hacemos cosas estúpidas.

- Es cierto. - dijo convencida, como si ya hubiese vivido situaciones iguales. Y la verdad es que era cierto. Porque su abuelo Jim era una de esas personas capaces de no dar su brazo a torcer aunque supiese que estaba equivocado. - ¡Ey! ¡Mira mamá! ¡Tus compis! - indicó con su dedo a un coche patrulla que merodeaba por la zona - Menos mal que este fin de semana es más largo que otros - dijo algo melancólica.

- ¿Eres policía? - preguntó Richard sin entender nada.

- Sí.

- Pero... - no sabía ni qué decir, confundido por aquella noticia.

- Dejé los estudios de Derecho. Me apunté a la academia. Estás delante de la inspectora Beckett. - sonrió.

- Vaya... - la miró tímido - Siempre pensé que serías una de esas abogadas capaces de solventar cualquier pleito en 24 horas.

- Ya ves... la vida da muchas vueltas y cuando menos te lo esperas, todo cambia.

- Sí, ahí tienes toda la razón. Cuando menos te lo esperas, lo que creías seguro se esfuma de tus manos. - la miró con nostalgia.

- ¿Quién se enfadó con quién? - les apuntó con su dedo Alexis.

Kate y Richard se miraron. Y, por un instante, retomaron aquella última noche. Su error. Su encuentro. Su pasión desmedida. La locura de amarse. La culpabilidad. La mentira. Las recriminaciones. La huida. La despedida. - Fue mi culpa... - soltó Richard en un suspiro como si reconocerlo, rasgase su alma.

- ¿Qué hiciste? - Alexis se acercó hasta él y se sentó en sus rodillas. Richard la miró sorprendido y a la vez encantado.

- Me equivoqué. Dejé que se fuera sin decirle la verdad. - huyó del rostro de Kate y se centró en el de la pequeña.

- ¿No le pediste perdón?

- No me dio tiempo. Cuando lo intenté...ya no estaba. Se había cambiado de dirección. - se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué no la buscaste? - le preguntó Alexis agarrando, con sus dos manitas, la cara de Richard.

- Porque fui un cobarde. - sonrió tímidamente - Me dio miedo.

- ¿Que no te perdonase?

- Hmmm... - asintió.

- Pero mi mami siempre me perdona. A veces me enfado por tonterías. Ella dice que son... - pensó. Siempre le costaba acordarse de aquella palabra.

- Berrinches. - dijo bajito Kate.

- ¡Eso! ¡Gracias mami! Ella dice que son berrinches. Y al final, siempre tiene razón porque me enfado cuando no me interesa lo que me dice.

- Pero tú eres alguien muy especial. - Richard besó su frente.

- Eso sí es cierto. Soy su ratita. - se encogió de hombros un poco sonrojada - ¿Ves los dos dientes de arriba? ¿Las paletas? ¡Son enormes! - enseñándole su dentadura. Richard y Kate no pudieron evitar reír.

- Así que ratita, ¿eh? - miró a madre e hija - Guardaré vuestro secreto.

- Me gustas. - soltó Alexis, de pronto.

- Tú, a mí, también.

- Yo creo que mi mami te puede perdonar, ¿verdad? - miró a su madre - ¡Por fi! ¡Por fi! Es bueno...

- ¡Menuda defensora que te has buscado!

- Ha sido ella solita... - alzó sus brazos - A mí, que me registren.

* * *

Terminaron su desayuno. Richard decidió que lo mejor era disfrutar de la compañía de ambas sin tocar ningún tema espinoso. Y se dio cuenta que había acertado de pleno cuando Kate comenzó a relajarse. Vislumbró que aquella chica alocada y soñadora, aún seguía en su interior. Y quiso recuperarla. Que lo perdonase. Y amarla. Dejando el pasado donde debía estar, en el olvido.

Tomaron la decisión de volver al parque. Al estanque. Con los patos. Compraron un poco de bizcocho y lo fueron desmigando por el camino. Alexis se quedó, feliz, disfrutando de sus amigos acuáticos, mientras Kate y Richard se sentaban en el banco, frente a la pequeña.

* * *

- Kate... - susurró.

- Rick... - le cortó con algo de miedo.

- Es mía, Kate. - dijo sin rodeos.

- Tiene tu misma marca de nacimiento. - le confirmó.

- Antes de ver su marca, ya lo sabía. Lo supe desde el primer momento en que escuché su nombre. - respiró sonoramente - Me acuerdo perfectamente. Como si fuese ayer. Una noche, abrazados, decidimos cuál sería el nombre de nuestra primera hija.

- Me acuerdo. - pronunció ambas palabras como si estuviese reviviendo aquel instante.

- Yo... - se giró para mirarla - ¿Por qué, Kate?

- No estabas preparado para ello. Ni siquiera yo lo estaba.

- No, Kate. Si tú hubieses vuelto a mi casa, hubiese estado listo para todo lo que me hubieses pedido.

- Ahí está el problema. Tendría que haber salido de ti. Y sabemos que tú...

- Yo solo era una aventura. Jacob era para siempre. - apretó su mandíbula - Sí. Lo tengo presente cada día de mi vida Te lo aseguro. - sus músculos se tensaron.

- No iba a decir eso... - intentó acariciar su antebrazo pero Richard lo apartó - No podía volver a ti. Lo que le hicimos a Jacob sigue presente cada día de mi vida. Volver a ti hubiese sido traicionarlo aún más.

- Nos enamoramos Kate. No fue nuestra culpa. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber sido sincero con Jacob. De haberte hecho creer que eras una más... Pero por mucho que me arrepienta, no puedo volver el tiempo atrás. Ni puedo rectificar. - entrelazó sus propias manos, apretando fuerte, dejando sus nudillos blancos - ¿No crees que la vida ya me ha castigado bastante por mis errores?

- Rick...

- Te perdí a ti... - miró hacia Alexis - Y a ella. A mi hija. Ahora, la pregunta es... ¿Hasta cuándo más me vas a castigar Kate?

- Lo siento... - susurró mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

- No tanto como yo. No ha habido un solo día, de estos ocho años, que no me haya arrepentido de aquellas palabras. De todas aquellas estupideces que te dije.

- Fuiste sincero...

- No, Kate. - negó, intentando controlar sus emociones - Te mentí. Creí que hacía lo correcto. Y lo único que hice fue destrozarte y destrozarme.

- Te gustaba la vida que tenías. Yo solo era aquello que nunca podrías conseguir.

- Te quería, Kate. - le rasgó su garganta al pronunciar. Vio que su hija se encaminaba hacia ellos - Viene Alexis.

Ambos intentaron recomponerse lo necesario ante su hija.

- Se lo han comido todo. - llegó contenta.

- Estupendo ratita. - la abrazó - Ahora, despídete de Richard. Recuerda que tenemos que ir a ver al abuelo.

- Sí. - tendió su mano a su nuevo amigo - Encantada de conocerte.

- Igualmente Alexis. - sonrió sin poder evitar una mirada de nostalgia y estrechando su pequeña mano.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte? - le preguntó Alexis.

- Claro... - Richard se estremeció ante el contacto con su hija. Mientras Kate sintió que se había equivocado. Que, hace ocho años atrás, tendría que haber vuelto a sus brazos. Pero había tanto dolor, tantas mentiras entre ambos... No fueron valientes, ninguno de los dos.

Cuando Alexis se despegó de él, Richard sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su cartera. - Toma, Kate. Ahí está mi número y mi dirección. - Kate apretó la tarjeta en su mano y Richard aprovechó el momento para rozar, suavemente, parte de su piel. Y la electricidad del pasado volvió a invadirlos. Como si nada hubiese muerto. Como si hubiese estado esperando por ellos.

- Te llamaré. - asintió, agarrando la mano de su hija y levantándose del banco.

Richard se quedó ahí, parado, viendo como desaparecían ante sus ojos. Sin saber por qué, echó a correr hacia ellas. A un metro de alcanzarlas, frenó. - Kate... - gritó esperando a que ella se diese la vuelta - Sé que la cagué. Que fui un inconsciente. Que te hice creer que era incapaz de crecer, de madurar. Incapaz de entregarme como tú necesitabas. Pero no era así. Por ti estaba dispuesto a todo. No supe cómo decírtelo. Ni como demostrártelo. Sé que soy culpable de todo lo que pasó. - respiró profundamente - Solo quiero una oportunidad...con las dos, por favor.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 005**

Una semana. 7 días. Sin saber nada de ellas. Kate no había dado señales de vida. Y él, había estado en casa sin salir. Esperando un toque en la puerta. Escribiendo, porque era lo único que podía sanar su alma y liberarla. Acercarle a ella. Soñar con ella. Escribir y sentir que, algún día, la vida le daría esa segunda oportunidad ansiada.

* * *

A mediodía, tras escribir durante unas cuantas horas, encargó comida tailandesa a domicilio. Justo le dio tiempo a pegarse una rápida ducha antes de que sonara la puerta. Salió disparado, con un vaquero y su camiseta favorita. Y se quedó inmóvil. Sin respiración. Como si una mano hubiese entrado hacia sus pulmones y los hubiese apretado hasta la extenuación.

- Kate... - pronunció casi sin aliento, al ver que tanto ella como su hija estaban ante su puerta.

- ¡Hola Rick! - saludó con una mano Alexis, sonriente.

- ¡Hola Alexis! - se agachó hacia ella y le dejó un beso en la frente.

- ¿Puedo darte un beso? - preguntó la niña con soltura.

- Claro. - poniendo su mejilla y recibiendo aquella caricia de su hija.

- Vengo a quedarme contigo. - le informó Alexis.

- ¿Kate? - alzó su mirada a ella y se incorporó.

- Pensaba llamarte hoy... - se sonrojó - Para ir al parque. - sonrió - Pero he recibido una llamada de comisaría, por un caso de última hora. Puedo dejarla con mi padre pero pensé que...

- Gracias... - sonrió Richard - Estaré encantado de compartir mi día con Alexis. - acarició su cabeza.

- ¡Genial! ¿Ves mamá? - se abrazó al cuerpo de su padre - ¡Lo sabía!

- No sé cuándo podré liberarme del caso... - le enseñó una mochila, encogiéndose de hombros, con sus mejillas aún rojizas. Esa imagen enterneció el corazón de Richard.

- Me parece perfecto. Puedes irte con tranquilidad. En serio. Estaremos bien. Y tienes mi número, para cualquier cosa. Si quieres hablar con ella o lo que sea. - acariciando a su hija y cogiendo la mochila, sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de tocar de nuevo su piel. Provocando un éxtasis inigualable entre ellos.

Kate sacó su móvil. Tecleó. Mirando a Richard, esperó. De pronto, el escritor notó que su pantalón vibraba. Sacó su móvil. - Ese en mi número, por si sois vosotros los que necesitáis cualquier cosa. - sonrió.

- ¡Genial! - respondieron padre e hija a la vez, ante una atónita Kate que, al ver la química entre ambos, sintió que jamás podría perdonarse, haberles separado durante tantos años.

- Me parece que os dejo en buenas manos a ambos... - les sonrió, sin evitar transmitir la ternura que quería enviar tanto a su hija como a Richard. - Os llamaré en cuanto sepa la hora en la que podré pasarme.

- ¡Vale! - le volvieron a contestar a la vez, con una sonrisa.

* * *

Kate abandonó el edificio con dos sentimientos enfrentados. El de la felicidad, por saber estar haciendo lo correcto y sentir que entre esas dos personas iba a nacer la unión única que solo un padre puede tener con una hija. El del miedo, por temer que Richard nunca pudiese perdonarla. Pero segura, al fin y al cabo, de estar haciendo lo que su corazón necesitaba a gritos. Había luchado contra él durante los pasados ocho años. Y él, su corazón, había seguido fiel a Richard. Sin disminuir, ni un resquicio, el profundo amor que había nacido desde el primer día que cruzaron sus miradas, a los 14 años, en el colegio.

* * *

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te apetece que hagamos? - le preguntó Alexis dejándose caer, de espaldas, en el sofá.

- ¿Eso no tendría que preguntarlo yo? - sonrió Richard.

- Bueno... por mí, podemos ir un rato al parque, a ver a mis amigos... pero, con algo de comida, claro. - sonrió.

- Me parece que algo podemos hacer con eso... - le guiñó un ojo y le indicó que le acompañase.

- ¡Vaya! Tienes un arsenal ahí... - se sorprendió ante la cantidad de pequeños bizcochos, cargados de pepitas, guardados en uno de los armarios de la cocina.

- Soy un poco adicto a ellos... - sonrió - Será un secreto entre tú y yo.

- A mí abuelo también le gustan mucho.

- Siempre hablas de tu abuelo... - cogió a Alexis y la sentó en la encimera - ¿lo quieres mucho, eh?

- Hmmm... - asintió - Siempre que mi mami no puede estar conmigo, está él.

- ¿Y tú abuela? - preguntó algo confundido.

- Mi abuela murió. - se entristeció - No la conocí. Yo estaba en la tripita todavía.

- ¿Murió? - no daba crédito.

- Mamá aún se pone muy triste cuando le vienen los recuerdos.

- ¿Estaba enferma?

- No. - negó con su cabeza - Fue un malo. Le hizo daño.

* * *

Richard acarició la mejilla de Alexis para reconfortarla. Y comenzó a entender. Comprendió el motivo del cambio de estudios de Kate. La conocía mejor que ella a sí misma. Habría puesto todo su empeño en acabar con aquel infeliz que destrozó la vida de su madre. - Siento haber sido tan todo y haberte puesto triste. - reconoció ante la pequeña.

- Tú quieres mucho a mi mama. Lo sé. Lo noto. - estiró sus brazos para abrazarse a él - Voy a ayudarte...

- ¿Me vas a ayudar?

- Hmmm... Voy a ayudarte a que mi mami te perdone.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 006**

Corrían. Alrededor del estanque. Alexis iba delante, riendo sin parar. Richard, tras ella. Iban lanzando la comida. Y los patos, les seguían, de un lado a otro, buscando aquellas porciones de alimento. Hasta que acabaron con todo lo de las bolsas y Richard cogió a Alexis y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella.

- ¡Para Rick! ¡Para! - reía sin parar - ¡Me mareo!

Richard la dejó en el poyete que rodeaba el estanque, sentándola y apoyando su espalda en la valla. - No queremos que tu estómago sufra. - sonrió.

- ¿En qué trabajas?

- Soy escritor.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. - acarició su cabeza y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Y qué escribes?

- Novelas de misterio.

- ¿Te conoce la gente?

- Conocen mi nombre. Bueno, el pseudónimo.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Digamos que un nombre inventado para esconderme y que no sepan que soy yo el que escribe.

- ¿Tan mal escribes? - preguntó alarmada. Richard rompió en una carcajada.

- Creo que no lo hago demasiado mal, pero prefiero guarda mi anonimato, que la gente no me reconozca.

- Sí... - asintió comprendiendo - Yo también haría lo mismo. ¡Menudo agobio que te conozca todo el mundo!

- Eso es.

- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

- Castle.

- ¡Ala! ¿En serio? - saltó para sentarse en sus rodillas y lo miró fijamente - ¿Tú eres Castle?

- ¿Me conoces?

- ¡Buah! ¡Qué fuerte! ¡Mola! - reía.

- Creo que me estoy perdiendo algo de lo que tú estás disfrutando...

- Cuando se entere mi madre, se va a caer de culo. - se tapó la boca de golpe - Lo siento. A mi mami no le gusta mucho que utilice esa frase.

- No se lo diré. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Ella tiene todos tus libros. Pero todos, todos.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Vaya...

- Es increíble, ¿verdad? - Alexis estaba encantada con su descubrimiento - Cuando se entere, a lo mejor se enfada un poquito más contigo...

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó asustado.

- Siempre se queja de que Castle nunca hace firma de libros. Amenaza con dejar de comprar su nuevo libro, si no pone fecha de firmas, pero, al final, llega a casa con el libro en la mano. El abuelo y yo siempre le tomamos el pelo. - le explicó al detalle, mientras Richard era incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

- A lo mejor podemos resolver ese problema. - le di un toque en la nariz - Pero sin que ella adivine que soy yo. - le advirtió.

- ¿No quiere que se entere nunca?

- Sí, sí que quiero.

- ¡Ah! ¡Vale! Yo cuidaré tu secreto hasta que sepas cuando decírselo.

- ¡Hecho!

- ¡Incluso podemos hacerle un juego de adivinanzas!

- Cuando llegue el momento, te prometo, que tú también estarás ahí.

- ¡Sí! Quiero ver su cara... - rio.

- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres merendar?

- ¡Vale! - saltó de sus rodillas al suelo - ¿Qué merendamos?

- ¿Una hamburguesa y un batido de chocolate?

- ¡Genial! ¿Dónde?

- A lo mejor vamos a mi sitio favorito. - le dio la mano y salieron juntos del parque.

* * *

En una de las atestadas calles de Nueva York, una pequeña cafetería, de esas que describen con encanto, se erguía firme, a pesar del paso de los años y de la competencia de grandes empresas multinacionales. Richard la descubrió una de las tardes en las que salió a pasear al sentir que las paredes de su casa se echaban encima de él. Caminó sin pensar. Sin sentir. Cuando alzó su cabeza, se tropezó con aquella fachada de ladrillos rojillos. Una mujer mayor atendía a varias personas en el local. Las mesas estaban rodeadas de pequeños butacones y en la barra varias personas esperaban, en sus taburetes, la llegada de su pedido.

- ¿Es aquí? - apretó Alexis la mano de Richard.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Vaya... Nunca antes lo había visto. ¡Tenemos que venir un día con mamá!

- Claro, lo haremos.

- Parece como una cafetería de juguete.

- Y veras... su dueña te va a encantar. Entremos.

* * *

Richard y Alexis entraron. La pequeña abrió sus ojos de par en par. Como si necesitase impregnarse de la historia de aquel lugar. Como si en su mente revolotearan mil preguntas sin resolver. Abrió la boca al ver que en una esquina, con tres butacas y una mesa redonda en medio, las portadas de todos los libros de su amigo estaban colgados. Todos ellos estaban dedicados y firmados para una tal Lola.

- Son tus libros... - señaló con su mano libre.

- Veo que los conoces. - sonrió orgulloso.

- Hmmm... Están firmados. ¿Quién es Lola? - preguntó intrigada.

- ¿Quién pregunta por mí? - una mujer, de 70 años, salió tras la barra del local, con su delantal, color cojo, y una tremenda sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Lola? - Alexis miró a Richard.

- Sí. - sonrió asintiendo el escritor.

- ¡Hola Lola! - Alexis dio un paso adelante. Se soltó de la mano de Richard y la estiró para estrecharla con aquella mujer.

- Vaya... veo que Richard tiene muy buenos amigos y muy bien educados, pequeña. - la mujer sonrió - Pero a mí me gustan más los abrazos. ¿Crees que podrías darme uno?

- ¡Claro! - Alexis esperó a que la mujer se agachase un poco y se abrazó a ella.

- ¿Y cómo es tu nombre, pequeña?

- Alexis.

- Yo soy Lola. Amiga de Richard.

- Ya sé que es Castle, también. - susurró bajito para que nadie les escuchase. Los dos adultos rompieron a reír, mientras Alexis se encogía de hombros, feliz, por tener un gran secreto como aquel.

- Entonces, quiere decir que eres una gran amiga de Richard.

- Sí. Lo soy. - asintió la niña.

- Todos sus amigos, son mis amigos. Y como premio, cada vez que vienen, tienen la mejor hamburguesa y el mejor batido de chocolate.

- ¡Vale! - saltó de alegría.

- ¡Hola Lola! - saludó Richard a la mujer con un pequeño abrazo.

- Menuda sorpresa, Rick. Hoy no te esperaba por aquí. - sonrió.

- He querido traer a mi nueva amiga a conocerte.

- ¿Y esta preciosidad?

- Es hija de una amiga.

- Mi mamá es Kate. Una amiga suya de hace muchos años. - le informó Alexis.

Lola miró a Richard. Hacía ocho años que había conocido a aquel joven. Y poco a poco fue descubriendo sus virtudes, sus defectos y todas aquellas miserias que lo había herido tanto como para ser incapaz de perdonarse. Miró a Alexis. Se fijó en sus ojos. Y todo pareció recobrar su sentido cuando descubrió esa pequeña marca en el ojo de Alexis. Sonrió. Richard le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Kate es muy afortunada de tener una hija como tú. - Lola acarició la cabeza de Alexis.

- Se lo recordaré cuando se enfade conmigo. - rio la niña.

- Menuda pillina estás hecha tú, ¿eh?

- Es más lista que nosotros juntos, Lola. - sonrió Richard.

- Puede que tenga a quien parecerse... - susurró entre dientes - Si os parece bien, os sentáis en la mesa - indicó aquella, junto a las portadas colgadas, que tanto había impactado a Alexis - Y en nada os traigo la especialidad de la casa.

- ¡Genial! - soltaron los dos a la vez, riendo ante la coincidencia.

Pasaron la mitad de la tarde junto a Lola que, cada vez que los clientes le dejaban, se sentaba a su lado, contándoles increíbles historias del pasado que fascinaron a Alexis.

* * *

A las 7 de la tarde llegaron a casa y se dejaron echar en el sofá. - Mamá está tardando bastante.

- ¿La echas de menos?

- Un poco. Me hubiese gustado que pasase el día con nosotros. Ha sido muy divertido.

- Sí, es cierto. Podemos repetir con ella otro día.

- Me gustaría.

- ¿Quieres que veamos una película?

- ¿Cuáles tienes?

- Encendemos la televisión... miramos la programación y seguro que en alguno de los canales de cine infantil encontramos una que nos guste a ambos, ¿te parece?

- ¡Vale!

* * *

Dos horas después, ambos, desternillándose de risa, disfrutaron del final de la película. - ¿Estará bien mamá? - preguntó un poco preocupada.

- ¿Quieres que le llamemos?

- ¿Podemos?

- Mira... - cogió su móvil y llamó a Kate - ... parece que da tono.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Mamá?

- Hola ratita.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, cariño. ¿Y tú?

- ¡Muy bien!

- ¿Me echas de menos?

- Un poquito mamá. Estaba preocupada. Es un poco tarde.

- Lo siento, ratita. Es que esto se ha complicado un poco.

- Vale.

- Intentaré terminar lo antes posible.

- Genial, mami. Yo estoy muy bien con Rick. El día ha sido increíble.

- Me alegro mucho cariño. - Kate sonrió al saber que su hija estaba tan feliz - ¿Me pasas con Rick?

- Hmmm... ¡Un beso mamá!

- Un beso, ratita.

- ¿Kate? - Richard se puso al teléfono.

- Rick... - respiró. Era incapaz de mantener la calma ni cuando solo escuchaba su voz - No sé cuánto tiempo voy a tardar...

- Tranquila. Por aquí estamos muy bien. Ahora nos pondremos a hacer la cena y te esperaremos. - le intentó transmitir tranquilidad.

- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. De verdad.

- Kate... - apretó su mandíbula. Deseaba decirle tantas cosas... Pero no quería asustarla y que saliese corriendo de su vida - No te preocupes. Ha sido un día perfecto.

- Alexis está muy contenta.

- Yo también.

- Yo...

- No es el momento. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Trabaja con tranquilidad. Cuando acabes, ven sin avisar, estaremos en casa.

- Gracias...

- A ti... - 'por dejarme estar con mi hija' pensó sin pronunciar ni una de las palabras - ¿Algún horario de dormir?

- Es sábado, así que puede quedarse hasta que sus ojos no aguanten más. - sonrió.

- Perfecto. No te robamos más tiempo. Luego nos vemos.

- Hasta luego, Rick.

- Hasta luego, Kate. - colgaron. Miraron el móvil como si les hubiese faltado por decir algo. '_Te quiero_'. Sin lugar a dudas, había faltado un '_te quiero_'.

* * *

Alexis miró a Richard. Seguía inmóvil, ante su teléfono. Como esperando una posible llamada de vuelta de su madre. - Mi mamá, a veces, se pelea con mi abuelo. Él se queja porque dice que trabaja mucho y que no pasa tiempo conmigo.

- ¿A ti te molesta?

- Yo quiero mucho a mi mamá. Y siempre que tiene tiempo, lo pasa conmigo al completo. Sé que trabaja porque quiere darme lo mejor. Se lo he oído decir cuando se ha peleado con mi abuelo.

- Estoy seguro de ello. - acarició su mejilla.

- Gracias por cuidarme. Así, al llegar tarde, no tendrá que pelearse otra vez.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa... Cada vez que quieras quedarte conmigo, solo tendrás que decirlo. ¿Vale?

- ¿Y si quiero quedarme siempre? - preguntó algo asustada por la respuesta de él.

- Entonces, te quedarás siempre.

- Gracias Rick. - se abalanzó, dándole un abrazo.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 007**

Padre e hija se dedicaron a sacar todos los ingredientes en la isla de la cocina. Después de más de diez minutos pensando y lanzando nombres al aire, tomaron la decisión de preparar su plato favorito, espagueti a la carbonara. Raudos y veloces, no perdieron tiempo en plantarse en la cocina.

- ¿Pasta fresca? - se sorprendió Alexis cuando Richard le dijo que prepararían todo a mano, incluso la pasta.

- Sí, señorita...

- ¡Buah! ¡Me encanta! - aplaudió - ¿Cómo se hace?

- El experto en la materia... - se señaló a si mismo con sus dos manos - ...te ofrecerá una clase magistral.

Alexis rompió a reír. - Cuando se entere mamá, no se lo va a creer.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó haciéndose el ofendido, con cara de pucheros.

- Esto de la cocina no le gusta mucho. Pero no se lo digas, ¡eh! - sonrió - Seguro que no quiere que te enteres. Lo intenta, pero nunca sale demasiado bueno.

- Bueno, podemos darle clases de cocina, si quiere.

- ¡Qué buena idea! ¡Nos podías enseñar a las dos!

- Puede ser divertido. - le dio un toque en la nariz - Ahora vamos a disfrutar de la elaboración de la pasta fresca.

* * *

Los siguientes minutos fueron de lo más divertidos. Sobre todo para la pequeña que era la primera vez que disfrutaba en la cocina. Para su madre era un suplicio y al verla siempre tan tensa, Alexis también había sentido rechazo. Pero con Richard era bien diferente. Todo era entretenido. Y sentía que con paciencia y esmero, su plato de comida favorito, saldría de diez. Aunque sin lugar a dudas la mejor parte para ella fue la realización de las tiras de los espaguetis.

Cuando su amigo sacó la máquina, suplicó para ser ella quien la manejase. Y él, fue incapaz de decirle 'no' a su hija. Eso sí, fue inevitable que los dos terminasen con algo de harina de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Has visto lo bien que me salen?

- Creo que has nacido para hacer espaguetis... - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Soy una artista! - rio. Y para Richard fue la risa más increíble que había escuchado nunca. Y no pudo evitar acompañarla. - No me desconcentres... - le indicó con uno de sus deditos mientras seguía con la manivela. - Ahí va otra ración.

- ¡Marchando! - colocó el plato de nuevo para que ninguno cayese al suelo. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando llamaron a la puerta - ¿Esperas a alguien?

- ¡Esta no es mi casa, Rick! - sonrió.

- Iré a comprobar...

* * *

Richard se acercó hasta la puerta sin quitar los ojos a su hija que seguía concentrada en el aparato.

- ¿Rick? - miró Kate a Richard confusa. Su pelo parecía haber mantenido una lucha desigual con la harina.

- Kate... - sonrió - Pasa... - asintió.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? - se sorprendió al ver a su hija en la cocina, con el mismo aspecto que su padre.

- ¡La cena, mami! - gritó feliz - ¡Sabe cocinar! ¿No es increíble? ¡Ven! ¡Corre! ¡Que te enseño! - Kate miró a Richard como pidiéndole permiso para acercarse hasta Alexis. Y, él, solo pudo perderse en sus ojos, como un completo enamorado.

- Vamos, llegas justo a tiempo... - logró decir. Dejó su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Kate y la acompañó.

- Estamos haciendo mi plato favorito.

- ¿Qué tal el día ratita?

- ¡Genial!

- ¿Qué habéis hecho?

- Muuuuchas cosas, mami.

- ¿Sabes cocinar? - preguntó algo sonrojada. Richard lo percibió y sintió la necesidad imperiosa de acercarse a ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

- Hmmm... - sonrió - Ya me ha contado Alexis tu lucha diaria en la cocina.

- Buf... soy un completo desastre. Lo reconozco. - se encogió de hombros.

- Rick me ha prometido que nos enseñará... ¿A qué es genial?

- Sí, ratita. Es perfecto. - incapaz de apartar su mirada de la de Richard.

- ¿Os quedáis a cenar, verdad? - preguntó casi suplicante.

- ¡Sí, mami! ¡He trabajo mucho en mi pasta!

- Por supuesto, no puedo perderme vuestra elaboración. - acarició su mejilla.

- Pues, entonces, nos tienes que echar una mano en la parte de la 'carbonara'. - le enseñó una sartén y un cuchillo.

- ¡Ay, no! ¡Va a ser que para esto no sirvo! - negó con su mano y su cabeza, sonriendo.

- Vamos, Kate... - la miró concentrado - ¿solo intentarlo?

- ¡Venga, mami! ¡Vamos! - aplaudió.

Kate achicó sus ojos mirando a padre e hija. Se sintió incapaz de decirles que no. Aunque por dentro se moría de vergüenza. Llevaba toda la vida sintiéndose completamente inútil en esa faceta de su vida. Como cocinera, no podría ganarse la vida. - Está bien... pero si luego sale mal... - les indicó a ambos con su dedo - ...no podréis decirme nada.

- ¡Hecho! - le contestaron a la vez.

Richard le indicó que se pusiese a su lado. Kate, al principio, se sintió algo cortada. Pero sucumbió a la tentación de rodearse de él. Y no estuvo equivocada. Porque para detallarle como cortar con el cuchillo, Richard, no dudó apoyarse tras su espalda, unir sus manos y explicarle a conciencia. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, de pies a cabeza. Hasta tal punto de sentir, que podrían llegar a marearse.

- ¿Lo ves? - los labios de Richard estaban a escasos milímetros del oído de Kate, que se estremeció, sin pasar desapercibido para él.

- Hmmm... - su mano tembló y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Al final va a resultar que tienes futuro en esto de la cocina... - rozó, tímidamente, sus labios en su lóbulo y se alejó, para ayudar a Alexis a desmontar la máquina. - ¿Todo listo?

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Va a quedar un plato impresionante! - le sonrió - Mami...

- Dime, ratita.

- ¿Has venido pronto, no?

- Sí, al final he podido escabullirme.

- ¡Qué bien!

- ¿Me vais a contar vuestro día? - preguntó mientras seguía pendiente del cuchillo y de trocear todo al milímetro.

- Hemos ido al parque... - comenzó a enumerar con sus manitos, mientras sus padres no perdían detalle de sus movimientos - Después, hemos dado vueltas alrededor del estanque hasta marearnos, hemos paseado, hemos ido a una cafetería chulísima a merendar, hemos visto una peli y luego nos hemos puesto a cocinar la cena.

- Ha sido mucho más entretenido que lo mío.

- Tendrías que haber estado mami. Ha sido genial. Sobre todo esa hamburguesa de Lola.

- ¿Lola?

- Hmmm... - miró a Richard, para que continuase él.

- Si, Lola.

- ¿Una amiga? - Kate levantó su ceja, algo molesta.

- Hmmm... - asintió Richard.

- Muy simpática, mami.

- Ya... - empezó a trocear más fuerte.

- Hemos quedado en volver. ¡Me cae bien! - sonrió Alexis mirando a ambos.

- Genial, ratita... - sin levantar la vista.

- Es como mi madre... - Richard se plantó delante de ella, al otro lado de la isla - La conocí hace ocho años, una de las tardes en las que no podía dejar de pensar... Esa mujer, me vio, completamente perdido y me escuchó. Desde entonces se volvió prácticamente mi segunda madre. Porque la primera siempre está de viaje y con poco tiempo para escucharme. - se encogió de hombros cuando Kate levantó su mirada, sonrojada.

- Te gustará mami. Ya le hemos dicho que la próxima vez iremos contigo. Además, si le aviso, llamará a su nieto, que tiene mi edad, para que lo conozca. ¿Podemos ir mañana? - le puso cara suplicante.

- Pues...

- ¡Por fi! - Alexis.

- A lo mejor Rick tiene cosas que hacer.

- Me ha dicho que no, ¿verdad? - Alexis.

- Si queréis ir, por mí sería perfecto. - reconoció el escritor.

- Vale. Iremos. Mañana tengo fiesta seguro. - sonrió a su hija.

- ¡Genial mami! ¡Veras que hamburguesa más impresionante!

* * *

Cenaron entre las distintas historias que Alexis les contó de toda su semana de clases. Richard y Kate intercambiaron miradas en más de una ocasión sin poder ocultar la sensación de paz que les rodeaba al sentir que estaban justo donde debían estar. Cuando terminaron, Richard las invitó a ver una película y él recogió todo. Al terminar, fue a buscarlas y las encontró dormidas. Se sentó al lado de Kate, que apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y no pudo evitar acariciar su pelo, su frente, sus mejillas. Se sentía extraño. Extraño por tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos. Por querer abrazarla y no poder hacerlo.

- Rick... - susurró Kate al abrir sus ojos y notar sus caricias.

- Kate... - suspiró.

- Me he dormido.

- Hmmm...

- Tendríamos que irnos...

- Supongo... - se entristeció.

- Nos veremos mañana... - le dijo Kate, intentando reconfortarlo.

- Claro.

- Mami... - pronunció bajito Alexis somnolienta.

- Dime, ratita... - acarició su cabecita.

- ¿Nos podemos quedar? He traído ropa en la mochila.

- Cariño...

- Mami... - suplicó.

Kate, miró a Richard. Buscó algo en su mirada para salir corriendo de allí. Tener las razones necesarias para huir. Pero al cruzarse con sus ojos, su cuerpo fue incapaz de moverse. Jamás imaginó poder ver tanto amor en su rostro. Aquella mirada destinada a ella y a su hija, la reconfortó como nadie lo había hecho antes. Llevaba, tantos años, perdida que sentir que estaba en puerto seguro era una sensación verdaderamente extraña y novedosa para ella. - Rick...

- Quédate Kate... No te vayas otra vez, por favor.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 008**

Pasaron varios minutos. Siguieron mirándose. Sin saber muy bien qué decir. Sin saber si era suficiente con sentir. Si, quizá, lo suyo siempre estuvo predestinado a fracasar. O si el miedo era superior a su deseo de luchar juntos. - Kate...

Kate acarició su mejilla, sonriendo. Como si fuese una visión. Como si, en ese preciso momento, se hubiese dado cuenta de que era real. Estaba allí. Había vuelto a su vida. Después de tantos años luchando contra su corazón, finalmente la vida, le ganaba la partida. - ¿Qué hago contigo, eh? - susurró la inspectora.

- Quedarte... ¿no? - se encogió de hombros, a media voz.

- No puedo volver a equivocarme contigo...

- Entonces, no lo hagas, Kate. No me voy a ninguna parte. Ni voy a echarte de mi lado. - la miró suplicante.

- ¿Quién me lo asegura Rick? ¿Quién me asegura que no volverás a esconderte en otras mujeres? - le preguntó con temor.

- Es muy pronto aún... Puedo demostrártelo. Vayamos muy lento, Kate. A tu ritmo. Como quieras. No voy a negarme a nada de lo que me pidas.

- Parece que no hubiese pasado el tiempo y, en cambio, ha pasado un mundo. Tantas cosas...

- Lo sé. - apoyó su mejilla un poco más en la mano de ella, buscando contacto.

- Estamos demasiado heridos, Rick...

Richard agarró el rostro de Kate con ambas manos, juntó su frente a la de ella. - Juntos podremos superar todo. Lo sabes. Sabes que estos ocho años han sido un auténtico calvario. Un suplicio para ambos. ¿Vamos a seguir luchando contra algo que no podemos controlar?

- Tengo miedo... - exhaló cada palabra como si doliese reconocerlo.

- ¿De qué Kate?

- De no poder perdonarnos el uno al otro.

- ¿En serio lo crees? ¿No crees que si no fuésemos capaz de perdonarnos hubiésemos dejado de querernos? - respiró profundamente.

- Rick...

- Dime qué hacer y lo haré...

- Voy a casa... - se levantó con suavidad, para no despertar a Alexis. Richard agarró su mano. La miró suplicante. Pidiendo perdón por cada error. Pidiendo una nueva oportunidad. Para él, como pareja. Para él, como padre. - Recojo ropa y vuelvo... - le sonrió - Estate atento, para no despertar a Alexis tocaré en la puerta.

- Claro. - se levantó como un resorte y la abrazó. Hacía tanto tiempo que sus cuerpos no se tocaban que pensaron enloquecer al primer impacto. - Kate...hace tanto tiempo...

- Hmmm... - se aferró a él como si fuese necesario para que sus pulmones respirasen. Para seguir viviendo. - No tardo... - dejó un beso en su pecho y salió de allí con el único objetivo de volver.

* * *

Aquellos 40 minutos que Kate tardó en regresar fueron los minutos más eternos que a Richard le tocaron vivir. Mucho más eternos que los pasados años. Sin perder de vista a su hija, dio vueltas y vueltas, mirando el reloj. Buscando seguridad en sí mismo. Buscando la certeza de una segunda oportunidad. Redimir sus errores. Cargarse de perdón. Y vivir.

En cuanto escuchó los pequeños golpes en la puerta, corrió hacia ella y abrió con necesidad absoluta. Kate, sonreía. Y se preocupó. Impactada por el temor que vio reflejado en sus ojos. Dio un paso adelante y acarició su rostro. - Tengo pavor...pero no voy a huir, Rick. Te doy mi palabra. - Richard soltó el aire que había estado reservando en su interior. Apretó su mandíbula, como si le resultase una tortura su toque. Cerró sus ojos. - Llevo tantos años luchando contra esto que tenemos... Ya no quiero alejarme más. - reconoció la inspectora ante aquel hombre que sabía, sería el amor de su vida.

- Puedo hacer las cosas bien, Kate. Esta vez será para siempre. - prometió convencido.

- Tenemos que hablar...

- Lo haremos. Cuando quieras. Cuando estés dispuesta. - asintió.

- Gracias... - dejó caer su mano hasta aferrarse a una de él - No sé cómo no puedes odiarme por haberte alejado de ella...

- Porque no lo hiciste. - una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas - La has llevado a nuestro parque, junto a nuestros patos... Nuestra cafetería... La has hecho partícipe de lo mejor que teníamos, de nuestros recuerdos.

- Debí haber vuelto a ti.

- Tal vez no era el momento. Tal vez necesitábamos todo este tiempo para ser capaces de ser felices sin mirar atrás, sin partir en dos nuestro amor, a causa de los errores... - cogió su pequeña maleta y tiró de ella, cerrando la puerta de casa - Está completamente dormida. - susurró.

- Cuando cae, es un peso muerto, no hay quien pueda despertarla.

- La cogeré y la llevaré a la habitación. Dormiréis allí.

- ¿Solo tienes una habitación?

- Preparada sí.

- Rick...

- Ey... Quiero que estéis aquí. Es lo que más deseo en el mundo. Por favor...

- Está bien. - respiró - Prometo no pensar más por hoy.

* * *

Richard cedió la maleta a Kate y cogió a Alexis. Juntos llegaron hasta la habitación. Ayudó a Kate a preparar a Alexis y la metieron en la cama. Después, Richard, dejó un casto beso en la mejilla de la inspectora y salió de la habitación, con una manta y una almohada para dormir en el sofá del salón. Y, a pesar de una noche incómoda por delante, sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. Porque Kate estaba en casa. Y en sus manos tenía la oportunidad de alcanzar lo que siempre había soñado y de lo que siempre había huido. Una familia.

El escritor no tardó demasiado en caer dormido. Aunque, a los pocos minutos, sobresaltado, se incorporó al notar unas manos quitándole la manta. - Rick... Soy yo... - escuchó a Kate que susurraba muy bajito.

- Kate... ¿Pasa algo?

- No... ¿Puedo? - preguntó tímida.

- ¿Con... Conmigo? - titubeó.

- Hmmm...

- Ven... - tembló, haciéndole hueco.

Kate se tumbó a su lado, dándole la espalda. - Siempre me gustó hacer la cuchara contigo. - sonrió recordando.

- A mí también, Kate. - incapaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo - ¿Estás bien? - preocupado porque saliese huyendo de entre sus brazos.

- Quiero estar aquí. Es lo único que tengo claro. Junto a que me asaltarán miles de dudas. Pero necesitamos hablar. Ser sinceros. Contarnos todo y continuar.

- ¿Juntos? - soltó con miedo a la respuesta.

- Juntos. - se dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente. Kate apoyó su frente con la de él - Podemos ir despacio, ¿verdad?

- Iremos al ritmo que desees, Kate.

Kate se acurrucó en sus brazos, dejando que él la estrechase contra su cuerpo.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 009**

Kate aspiró. Su aroma la invadió por completo. Lo había echado de menos. Siempre lo supo. Pero estar a su lado, pegada a él, se lo confirmaba. - Te he echado de menos. - dijo bajito.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste Kate? ¿Por qué no volviste?

- Me atormentaba pensar que tú y yo podríamos ser felices mientras él ya no lo sería jamás.

- No fue nuestra culpa, Kate.

- Si no hubiese salido tan desesperado por la puerta de casa, no habría tenido ese accidente.

- Nos equivocamos, es cierto. Pero... no lo hicimos a posta.

- Hicimos mucho daño.

- Kate... - la abrazó más fuerte.

- He intentado olvidarte...

- Yo no... He estado esperando este momento todos estos años.

- Pero si tú...

- Si yo, nada... Necesito que confíes en mí, Kate. ¿Nunca me creíste?

- No era la única.

- Sí lo eras.

- Tú dijiste...

- Dije muchas tonterías, muchísimas.

- Yo me fui de tu lado porque pensé que nunca cambiarías.

- Imagino... - apretó su mandíbula al recordar pequeños destellos de los motivos que le llevaron a engañarle - ¿Cuándo supiste que estabas embarazada?

- Al mes.

- ¿No tuviste la tentación de volver? ¿Nunca?

- Sí, sí que volví. Una tarde. Pero antes de llamar a la puerta, me fui.

- Mierda...

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó preocupada.

- Si hubieses llamado, ahora estaríamos juntos, felices, con nuestra hija...

- Estás muy seguro...

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y si hubiese salido mal?

- Imposible. Te quiero, Kate. Eres a la única que he querido. Y necesito que esto entre en tu cabeza. Necesito que confíes. Que me des una oportunidad.

- Rick... Tengo miedo, pero estoy aquí. - se aferró, fuerte, buscando su protección - Estos ocho años han sido una pesadilla. Sin ti. Y con ella, tan parecida a ti. Tus mismos ojos...

- Es una niña increíble. - besó su cabeza.

- Y parece que le gustas.

- Como ella me gusta a mí.

- ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?

- ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?

- Me gustaría tener una varita mágica y poder comenzar de cero. Estar juntos. Los tres.

- Bueno, la varita mágica no la tenemos. Pero estamos los tres y estar juntos es cuestión de nosotros.

- Quiero que Alexis reciba la noticia poco a poco. Me va a odiar...

- No lo hará. Se lo explicaremos bien. Lo entenderá.

- No hice bien las cosas.

- Kate... Creíste que era lo mejor. Ya está. No te juzgues tanto.

- ¿Por qué no me odias?

- Porque te quiero. Te quiero. Te quería hace ocho años y te quiero ahora. No lo he dejado de hacer.

- Quiero dejarme llevar... - susurró.

- Yo también. - Richard besó su frente mientras Kate se acomodó entre sus brazos. Ambos estuvieron durante varios minutos en silencio, agradeciendo el hecho de estar en los brazos del otro. Hasta que se durmieron con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Los rayos del sol torturaban a Richard que intentó moverse, taparse. Entonces, al notar un cuerpo caliente a su lado, recordó que ella estaba ahí. Cierta moción cubrió su estómago y una familia de mariposas revolotearon en él. Abrió sus ojos. Acarició sus mejillas. Sonrió al ver como ella buscaba un mayor contacto. Besó su frente. Sus mejillas. Y Kate abrió sus ojos.

- Rick... - sonrió.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Esto es real verdad?

- Hmmm... - asintió hipnotizado ante ella.

- Alexis... - recordó y se incorporó de un salto. Desapareció del salón y Richard sintió una pequeña puñalada. Al cabo de media hora, cuando él estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, Kate, junto a su hija, hicieron acto de presencia.

- ¡Hola Rick!

- Buenos días, Alexis... - le sonrió - ¿Has dormido bien?

- Mejor que nunca.

- Me alegro mucho.

- ¿Qué hay de desayuno?

- Lo que quieras... ¿Te apetece algo en especial?

- Unas tortitas... - sonrió.

- Marchando... ¿Y tú Kate?

- No tengo mucha hambre, con un café es suficiente.

Richard sintió de nuevo la frialdad en ella. Intentó no sentirse afectado y se centró en preparar a cada una lo que había pedido. Con todo listo en la mesa, los tres, se sentaron a dar buena cuenta de ello.

- ¿Queréis hacer algo especial hoy? - preguntó Richard.

- ¿Podemos ir a ver a Lola? - Alexis.

- Alexis... - Kate.

- Hoy no podemos... Hemos quedado con el abuelo para comer. - le informó Alexis con tristeza.

- Pero pensé... - Richard, perplejo, miró a Kate. Intercambiaron sus miradas y comprendió todo. Se había arrepentido. No quería seguir en su casa. Y sintió que algo dentro de él volvía a morir. - Lo siento, es cierto, tu mami me lo dijo anoche... Soy un poco despistado. - le guiñó un ojo, intentando sonreír. Cogió su plato y se levantó. El apetito había desaparecido.

- ¿Ya has terminado? - le preguntó la niña perpleja.

- Tengo que hacer una llamada urgente de trabajo. Seguir tranquilas. Estáis en vuestra casa. - desapareció de allí.

* * *

Se sentó en su despacho. Mirando su pantalla de ordenador. Con unas inmensas ganas de escribir. Desahogarse. Plasmar aquella rabia incesante. Devorar el teclado y sentir que el consuelo podría ofrecerle cierta seguridad a su maltrecho corazón.

- Rick... - Kate en el marco de la puerta.

- Dime. - sin levantar la vista de su pantalla.

- Nos vamos ya...

- Hmmm...

- Yo...

- Qué tengáis un buen día, Kate. - siguió tecleando. Kate le dio la espalda, pero al dar dos pasos, retrocedió, entrando en el despacho.

- Lo siento. Nos hemos precipitado. Acabamos de reencontrarnos. Todo debería ir más lento. - intentó excusarse.

- Lo entiendo, Kate.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no me miras?

- Porque intento conservar la poca dignidad que queda en mí. - alzó su mirada hacia ella, con lágrimas en sus ojos, un par de ellas, cayendo por sus mejillas - ¿Mejor así?

- Rick...

- Alexis te estará esperando. Dile que estoy ocupado. - se encogió de hombros - No quiero que me vea así.

- Comeremos con mi padre y si quieres luego podemos quedar.

- No te preocupes, Kate. - se secó sus lágrimas - Sabes donde vivo. Tienes mi teléfono. Sabes cómo volver a mí. - escondió su mirada en el ordenador dando por concluida aquella nueva decepción.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 010**

Richard pasó la mitad del día escribiendo. Su única forma de mantener la cabeza ocupada y espantar los malos pensamientos. Cuando se le hizo inevitable pensar en ella, salió rumbo a la cafetería de Lola. Aquella mujer siempre había tenido un sexto sentido con él y, esta vez, no fue menos. Porque verlo entrar le bastó para saber que algo no marchaba del todo bien. Se acercó hasta la esquina de la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes.

- Un café hasta el techo. - pronunció.

- ¿Tan mal está la cosa? - se acercó.

- No está en el ranking de los diez peores momentos pero casi. - se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Has comido algo?

- No he tenido tiempo. - negó con su cabeza.

- Entonces un café y algo para ese estómago. Siempre te digo que no lo castigues tanto, pero me sirve de poco.

- Lola...

- Esa niña es tu hija... Así que Kate ha vuelto...

- ¿Cómo sabes que es de Kate? - la miró sorprendido.

- Intuición y algo de cerebro, hijo. La niña tiene ocho años. Y tú llegaste aquí hace ocho años, completamente deshecho.

- Hmmm...

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Como cada 10 de mayo fui al parque. Estaba ahí, junto a mi hija. Las dos. Le dejé mi dirección y mi teléfono. Durante una semana no supe nada de ella. Hasta el sábado. Tenía que ir a trabajar y apareció. Me quedé con Alexis.

- Eso es buena señal.

- Hoy ha vuelto a salir corriendo.

- Rick...

- ¿Cómo hago para que confíe, eh?

- Siendo sincero con ella. Es la única forma.

- ¿Y si no lo consigo?

- Entonces, quizá, sea hora de cerrar etapa y continuar adelante.

- La quiero, Lola. Nunca la dejé de querer. Sin ella...

- Llevas ocho años sin ella.

- Pero con la esperanza de verla aparecer. Si ahora esa esperanza se desvanece...

- Hijo, no puedes vivir así eternamente. O te embarcas en una segunda oportunidad o cierras etapa. - le dejó el café en la barra.

- Yo sé lo que quiero. Pero ella está temblando de miedo.

- Tiene sus motivos.

- Lo sé... - bufó sin poder negar la evidencia.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Piensas luchar y esperar a que te lo den todo hecho?

- Yo...

- Si quieres estar con ella, demuéstraselo. - le dejó una porción de su bizcocho favorito - Mientras tanto, come algo. Y, después, me ayudas en la barra que, en una hora, esto se llena y James está con problemas familiares.

- ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?

- Justo había colgado el teléfono cuando entraste. - le sonrió.

- He caído del cielo.

- Es una forma de verlo. - le guiñó un ojo y se escondió en la cocina para preparar los últimos detalles.

* * *

A los pocos minutos Richard, entró a cocina. Lola le dejó claro todas las indicaciones y salió a atender a todos los clientes que iban llegando. A cinco metros de aquella cafetería, una escuela de idiomas, contaba con un gran número de estudiantes que, a las 6 en punto de la tarde, tenían su descanso merecido. Todos acudían allí, con ganas de deleitarse con las estupendas recetas de Lola y con muy poco tiempo. Así que Richard se preparó para correr de un lado para otro.

En plena vorágine de pedidos, cobros y algún que otro error en las bebidas, al buscar a uno de los clientes para indicarle que su pedido estaba en la barra, se tropezó con Kate. Se quedó de piedra. En shock. Mientras el murmullo de la gente iba en aumento. Hasta que un tirón en su pantalón le hizo volver a la realidad.

- Rick, ¿necesitas que te ayude? - Alexis le sonreía con sus paletas como protagonistas.

- Ey... - se agachó para dejarle un beso en la frente - ¿Has venido a ayudarme?

- Sí. - le indicó que quería decirle algo en el oído. Richard se volvió a agachar - He convencido a mi mami. Te voy a ayudar. - rio.

- No sé si eres una ratita o una brujita... - le tocó la nariz con cariño - Ven. - la subió a la encimera, donde la caja registradora se erguía como protagonista de cada uno de los paseos que Richard se daba hasta allí - Desde aquí vigila que nadie se vaya sin pagar. - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Hecho Rick! - sonrió.

* * *

Durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos, Richard se movió robóticamente. Alexis le ayudó a controlar el bote y de vez en cuando chocaban su mano cuando la propina superaba con creces la media. Kate, en una esquina, miraba atenta a ambos. Sonriendo. Pensando que, quizá, podrían llegar a ser una familia normal. Que el paso del tiempo les ayudaría a no cargar con un pasado complicado y lleno de mentiras. Lo único que había sido real era el amor que ambos habían sentido. Porque lo seguía queriendo. Porque él la seguía queriendo.

- Alexis, cariño, no me había enterado que estabas aquí. - salió Lola de la cocina - Rick siempre tiene la cabeza llena de pájaros y no me avisa de nada.

- ¡Hola Lola! - Alexis le planto un beso.

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

- He convencido a mi madre. - la señaló con uno de sus deditos. Lola, sonrió a Kate y recibió la misma ternura por parte de ella.

- Me gusta tu mami. - le susurró.

- A Rick también le gusta... - le contó a modo de confidencia.

- ¿En serio?

- Hmmm... ¿Has visto cómo se miran?

- Así que entiendes de miradas, ¡eh! - sonrió Lola.

- Yo creo que no saben cómo decirse que se quieren.

- Vaya...

- ¿Te cuento un secreto?

- Soy toda oídos.

- Él es mi papi. - dijo convencida.

- Pequeña, ¿cómo lo sabes? - le preguntó sorprendida.

- Mira mi ojo, mira el suyo. Mi mami me dijo una vez que esa pequeña lágrima verde era un regalo de mi papi. Y él, tiene lo mismo. Sé que es él. - dijo contenta.

- ¿Y te gusta?

- ¡Mucho! ¿Me vas a ayudar?

- ¿A qué cariño?

- ¡A juntarlos!

- ¿Es lo que quieres?

- Ellos se quieren. Míralos ahora... - indicó a Lola hacia su padre y su madre que estaban intercambiando miradas y tímidas sonrisas - Tengo razón.

- Sí, cariño. Te voy a ayudar. - sentenció Lola.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 011**

Hacia las 7.15 de la tarde, la marabunta desapareció y Richard, por fin, pudo respirar aliviado ante la carcajada de Lola, que lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina. - ¡Qué, hijo! ¿Mañana te espero de nuevo?

- Tendría que pensarlo... - sonrió - Soy yo o estoy perdiendo habilidad.

- La falta de costumbre.

- Debe ser eso. - pasó un trapo húmedo por la barra hasta llegar a Kate - ¿Quieres algo?

- No. - le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo habéis llegado?

- Tiene muy buena memoria. - se encogió de hombros.

- Pensé que tardaría en volver a veros. - reconoció.

- Lo sé. - alargó su mano hasta una de él y se aferró - No tengo una vida fácil ahora mismo.

- Podría ayudarte, Kate.

- O complicarla más... - notó como Richard se tensaba y apretaba su mandíbula cortando su respiración - No sé si podría soportar que lo nuestro saliese mal de nuevo.

- Todo sería más fácil si fueses capaz de confiar un poco en mí. No soy aquel inconsciente adolescente que conociste una vez o aquel joven alocado que solo pensaba colarse entre las faldas de cualquier chica. No soy quien fui. Pero me da la sensación que nunca voy a ser capaz de convencerte. Y duele. - apartó su mano de la de ella y entró en la cocina. Kate, contrariada por sus emociones, se sentó en el taburete, perdiendo su mirada.

- Mami. - le asaltó su hija.

- Dime ratita.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos a cenar aquí?

- Se va a hacer muy tarde y mañana hay que madrugar.

- Pero mami...

- Kate, este muchacho tiene la cabeza en mil cosas y no nos ha presentado. - Lola saliendo de la cocina - Me llamo Lola. Y regento este negocio casi desde la época de los dinosaurios. - sonrió.

- Encantada Lola. Me encanta este lugar.

- Entonces, estáis invitadas siempre.

- Mami... - miró suplicante Alexis, entrelazando sus dos manitos.

- Tengo unas hamburguesas increíbles... - intentó convencerla Lola.

Richard testigo de todo desde la cocina intentó no salir, pero, al final, no pudo controlar su necesidad. - Por favor, me gustaría poder cenar con las dos. - la miró fijamente.

- Sí... - susurró Kate, sin poder apartar la mirada de él.

- ¡Genial! ¿Y luego podías acompañarnos a casa? - Alexis miró a Richard.

- Alexis... - Kate.

- Por supuesto, no dejaría que fueseis solas hasta casa.

- ¡Gracias Rick! - se abrazó a él.

* * *

A las 9 de la noche, los tres se despidieron de Lola. Alexis se abrazó a su nueva amiga, cómplices, dispuestas a trabajar conjuntamente para que tanto su padre como su madre recuperasen todo ese tiempo perdido. A lo largo del camino de vuelta, la niña no pudo dejar de sonreír, en medio, entre él y ella, aferrada a sus manos, como una familia.

- Gracias por acompañarnos... - Kate se volvió ante Richard, en la puerta de su casa.

- Ha sido un placer. - asintió.

- ¡Abre mami! - la instó Alexis nerviosa.

- Sí, cariño. - Kate abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Alexis, pero poniéndose en medio para que Richard no pudiese ver nada dentro de casa.

- ¿No puedo pasar? - preguntó nervioso.

- Será mejor que no Rick. - sonrió nerviosa.

- Mira, Rick... - apareció Alexis por detrás con una vela en su mano y una enorme tortuga - Te presento a Dorothea.

- Vaya, encantado de saludarte Dorothea. - sonrió - ¿Por qué llevas una vela? - preguntó curioso.

- Rick, es tarde... - Kate agarró a su hija por el hombro para entrar en casa.

- No tenemos luz... - dijo Alexis a media voz.

- ¿No tenéis luz? - Richard sintió la necesidad de llevárselas consigo.

- Últimamente se están retrasando en los pagos. Hay recortes en la comisaría... - Kate miró a Alexis - Cariño, deja a Dorothea en su sitio, ¿sí?

- Sí, mami. - Alexis entró en casa.

- Kate, déjame ayudaros.

- No, Rick.

- Sí, Kate. - se acercó hasta ella, quedando a un centímetro de su boca.

- Rick...

- No, Kate... Ahora no. Ahora no me alejas de ti. Estáis sin luz. Hoy os venís conmigo. Mañana pagamos la factura. Pero aun así, os quedaréis conmigo. - serio.

- Pero...

- Nada, pero nada. - se acercó a su oído - He vuelto a tu vida para quedarme, cereza. - le dio un leve tirón en su lóbulo y a Kate se le erizó todo su bello. La inspectora se agarró a su abrigo y se apretó a él, ocultando su rostro en su calor - Todo va a ir bien, cereza. - le susurró.

- Las cosas no van bien... - dijo entrecortada - Hay tanto que necesito contarte. Tantos problemas...

- Nos vamos a casa, cereza. - la abrazó - Vamos a por nuestra hija... - le susurró - Hacemos vuestras maletas y os venís conmigo. Y esta vez, no saldrás huyendo por la mañana. ¿Entendido?

- Si entramos en tu vida es... es... Para quedarnos Rick. - le informó con emoción contenida.

- Ya estáis tardando en entrar, cereza. - le susurró.

- Lo he echado de menos...

- ¿El qué? - sonrió perdiendo sus labios en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

- Cereza... - dijo muy bajito, sintiéndose vulnerable. Se aferró más fuerte a él. Temblorosa.

- Durante estos ocho años, te he llamado incansablemente. - la apretó entre sus brazos.

* * *

Durante varios minutos permanecieron completamente unidos. Como antes. Como cuando eran incapaces de apartarse el uno del otro. Como cuando alejarse, era dejar de respirar y tenían que volver a verse si o si. Richard abrió sus ojos y vio a Alexis, sonriendo, frente a él.

- ¿Preparamos la maleta? - preguntó a la niña.

- ¡Sí! - salió disparada para su habitación.

- Kate... - acarició su espalda, al ver que era incapaz de soltarse de él.

- Me da vergüenza...

- Mírame, por favor. - se alejó un poco de ella, buscando su mirada.

- Rick... - pronunció, cruzándose con sus ojos.

- Shhh... - le sonrió - Estamos juntos, cereza. Estamos pegados. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Me fui sabiendo que mentías. Me fui enfadada, sin entender que no luchases por nosotros. La rabia es la que me ha mantenido en pie todo este tiempo.

- Kate... - la volvió a abrazar. Kate se agarró a él, apretando sus puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

- Intenté odiarte. Te juro que intenté odiarte.

- Sois lo más importante que tengo. Déjame demostrártelo. Por favor... - suplicó, desahuciado ante ella - Vamos a por las cosas, ¿sí? - Kate asintió apretada a él.

* * *

Una hora después, los tres entraban en el loft de Richard. - Podéis dejar las maletas en la habitación. Será vuestra hasta que podamos arreglar una de las otras habitaciones de la planta superior.

- ¿Nos quedaremos aquí? - preguntó Alexis saltando de alegría.

- Sí, ratita... - reconoció Kate.

- Pero no tengo todos mis peluches aquí... y todas mis cosas... - se quedó pensativa.

- Iremos trayendo todo, poco a poco. - Richard le acarició la cabecita.

- ¿Los tres juntos? - Alexis no se lo podía creer.

- Los tres juntos. - Richard la alzó - Vamos a compartir piso.

- ¡Genial! ¡Me gusta! - lo abrazó - ¿Puedo ir colocando las cosas?

- Adelante. - Richard la bajó y Alexis se fue con su pequeña maleta.

* * *

Richard se quedó frente a Kate, mirándola. Con una media sonrisa. Se quitó el abrigo y ayudó a Kate con el suyo.

- Hay que explicarle a Alexis. - Kate, un tanto nerviosa.

- Mañana lo haremos en cuanto vuelvas del trabajo. ¿Te parece bien?

- Hmmm... - asintió.

- Iremos despacio, Kate. Comenzaremos de cero.

- ¿Todo?

- Hmmm... Todo. - se acercó hasta ella y agarró sus caderas - Nuestra primera cita. Nuestro primer beso... - se pegó a su oído - Nuestra primera vez... - besó su lóbulo - Pero antes, antes de todo eso, hablaremos, Kate.

- ¿No hay nadie en tu vida? - preguntó con miedo.

- Hace ocho años que no hay nadie en mi vida, Kate. Y cuando digo nadie, me refiero a todos los aspectos.

- Rick...

- Y te aseguro que he odiado a quien haya estado en tu vida desde mis entrañas... - Kate notó como los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron al pronunciar la última frase. Kate, se abrazó a él.

- No ha habido nadie, Rick... Lo intenté... Pero cuando intentaba ir más allá, solo sentía náuseas. - reconoció, dejando a un lado su fragilidad.

- Hay tanto que debemos decirnos...

- Todo, Rick. Sin más mentiras, por favor.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 012**

Richard habilitó espacio en su habitación para que, tanto Alexis como Kate, pudiesen guardar su ropa en un par de armarios y cuatro cajones, al menos, hasta arreglar una de las habitaciones. Les dejó, en solitario, para que no se sintiesen violentas con él presente. Se trasladó hasta la cocina y preparó un vaso de leche para la niña y dos descafeinados para ellos. Se sentó, esperando. Respiró con cierta preocupación. Pensando que, quizá, si hubiese actuado con más cabeza, llevaría ocho años con su familia. Que, quizá, ellas no hubiesen tenido que pasar por el trago de llevar un par de días sin luz.

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Como si, de esa forma, recuperase parte del pasado que le habían arrebatado. Hasta que oyó unos tímidos pasos que se acercaron hasta él. - Rick... - Alexis, sonriente, en pijama y con su tortuga en la mano.

- ¿Dorothea también se ha puesto el pijama ya? - preguntó sonriente.

- Una vez intenté convencer a mi madre para hacerle un pijama. - se sentó en las piernas de Richard.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Dijo que no. - se encogió de hombros - ¿Tú que piensas?

- ¡Ah, no! Tú lo que quieres es meterme a mí en el lío. - sonrió tocándole la nariz.

- Pero no es mala idea... - puso cara de pilla.

- ¿A quién habrás salido tú eh? Tu mami es mucho más seria...

- Yo creo... - alzó un poco su cuerpo para llegar al oído de Richard - A mi papi. - le susurró sonriente.

- ¿Co... Conoces a tu papi? - preguntó algo temeroso.

- Sí. - rio Alexis abrazando a Dorothea. Richard se quedó helado. Sintió morir al pensar que Alexis creía tener a otro padre que no fuese él.

- Alexis... ¿por qué mientes? - Kate llegó a la cocina - Sabes que no me gusta nada.

- Es que no miento mami. - dijo convencida.

- Alexis... - Kate se sentó en la silla colocada a la derecha de Richard, mirando a su hija con desaprobación.

- Pero tú me dijiste... - dejó a Dorothea encima de la mesa y miró a sus dos padres antes de continuar.

- ¿Qué te dijo? - le instó Richard.

- Mira... - indicó su ojo - ¿Ves? Mamá dice que es una pequeña lágrima de color verdoso - Richard y Kate dejaron de respirar, atentos a la pequeña - Ella me dijo que era un regalo de mi papi. Que él tenía otra igual. - agarró la cara de Richard con sus dos manitas. - Tú tienes la misma lágrima.

- Alexis... - pronunciaron los dos adultos a la vez.

- Tú eres mi papi. Así que, sí, sí que conozco a mi papi. - se cruzó de brazos molesta con los dos, mirándolos.

- Creo que... - Kate se tensó completamente - ...tenemos que hablar.

- ¿No es mi papi? - la miró Alexis preocupada.

- Eh... - Richard miró a Kate. No quería meter la pata.

- Sí, si es tu papi. Él es tu papi, ratita. - sonrió Kate, sin poder ocultar su alivio al dejar al descubierto uno de sus secretos.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Qué guay! - se abrazó a él, ante un Richard tan feliz como sorprendido por la habilidad de su hija.

- ¿No estás enfadada ratita? - le preguntó su madre con temor.

- ¡No, mami! ¡Me gusta! - incapaz de soltarse de él. Richard miró a Kate con una increíble sonrisa en su cara y se encogió de hombros. Acarició su mejilla y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar desear besarse, en ese mismo instante.

- Ratita... - Kate le acarició la espalda - ¿Quieres preguntar algo?

- ¡Sí! - se volvió hacia su madre, cogió su vaso de leche y le dio un trago - ¿Os enfadasteis?

- Hmmm... - asintió Kate.

- ¿No se lo dijiste a papa?

- No, ratita.

- Vale. - se acomodó en los brazos de su padre - ¿Y ahora?

- ¿Ahora qué cariño? - preguntó Richard.

- ¿Vamos a vivir juntos? - sin apartar su mirada de su madre.

Kate miró a Richard. Durante un segundo dejó caer su muro. Y él fue capaz de ver que tras aquella apariencia de fuerza y valentía, seguía escondiéndose aquella vulnerabilidad extrema. Su coraza le permitía sobrevivir. Y él deseo ser su escudo para siempre. - Si lo hacemos... - su labio inferior tembló y se clavó tímidamente sus dientes, sin apartar sus ojos de Richard.

- Será para siempre. - terminó él.

- ¿Para siempre? - gritó emocionada Alexis - ¿En serio?

- Sí. Mamá, tú y yo. Como tendría que haber sido desde hace tiempo. Pero fui un poco tonto... - se encogió de hombros, sonriendo, sonrojándose ante la transparencia que le ofrecía aquella pequeña.

- ¿Ya no estáis enfadados? - Alexis.

- Alexis... - Kate se puso colorada ante las preguntas de su hija.

- Es que... bueno... necesito saberlo. - dijo segura la pequeña.

- ¿Por qué? - Richard preguntó divertido y esperando una respuesta.

- Si estáis peleados, tendré que hacer algo. - exclamó junto al movimiento de sus manos. Al ver la cara de sus padres, terminó de explicarse - ¡Os tendré que ayudar a que os queráis! - Richard y Kate no pudieron evitar reír - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó sin entender.

- No tendrás que hacer nada. - Richard tocó su nariz, mirando a Kate - Porque la quiero con locura.

- ¿Y tú mami?

- Madre mía... - susurró ocultando su mirada hacia el suelo.

- ¿No lo sabes? - insistió la pequeña.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, cariño. Mami necesita algo de tiempo. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? - Richard intentó sacar de aquel apuro a Kate.

- Más o menos. Entonces... - se volvió a cruzar de brazos - Está bien. Entonces te ayudaré para que te vuelva a querer. - sonó firme - Lo conseguiremos entre los dos. - se abrazó a su padre.

- Lo sé cariño. Lo conseguiremos. - besó su cabeza.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 013**

Una vez Alexis se terminó su vaso de leche, Richard acompañó, por primera vez, a su hija a dormir. Sintió una plenitud que no había experimentado nunca antes. La cubrió con la ropa de cama y tras un beso en su frente, salió en busca de Kate. Ésta, sentada en el sofá, lo miraba aterrada.

- Necesito que esto salga bien, Rick. No sabes cuánto lo necesito. - se sinceró con desgarro.

- Kate... - se arrodilló ante ella - Dime qué tengo que hacer y lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Haré lo que sea! - acarició su mejilla, deleitándose en el contacto con su piel, añorando tiempos pasados.

- Necesito la verdad. Dime la verdad, por favor... - varias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

- La verdad es que nunca volví a ver a Meredith. La realidad es que desde que, tú y yo, nos besamos aquella primera vez, no volví a acercarme a ella. - se sentó a su lado, agarrando sus manos.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué? - sollozó.

- Creo que llegué a creer, lo que todo el mundo me repetía sin cesar... No era bueno para ti. - escupió la última frase como si los recuerdos aun dolieran - Jacob era el indicado - siguió torturándose - Te merecías un futuro mejor. Decían que yo no podría dártelo, que nunca cambiaría, que era un picaflor, que si te quería de verdad, te dejaría ir... Me calentaron tanto la cabeza que hice lo que menos deseaba, lanzarte a sus brazos. Dejarte ir. - echó su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá, hundido y tocado. Soltándose de ella. Sus brazos cayeron a sus lados. Exhausto. Perdido en aquel pasado. Rememorando aquella tarde en la que le dijo que la había engañado con Meredith. Que no se apartase de Jacob. Que Jacob la quería de verdad. Que para él solo había sido una 'maldita apuesta'.

- Te odié. Cuando me enteré de tu mentira, te juro que te odié. - su rabia rasgó el silencio, que se había establecido entre ambos.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Una tarde, me tropecé con Meredith. Bueno, más bien ella se hizo la encontradiza conmigo. - se volvió para mirar a Richard, que alzó su rostro - Vino a reclamarme. Sin yo preguntar nada, soltó toda su verborrea. No estabas con ella. No habías vuelto a verla. Me habías mentido. Fui a buscarte. Lo hice. Pero cuando estaba en la puerta pensé que si me habías alejado de ti, quizá, no me querías.

- ¡No, Kate! - se incorporó y agarró su rostro - Nunca he querido a nadie. Solo a ti. Mírame... - pidió a media voz. Y Kate lo hizo. Ambos se fundieron en los ojos del otro. Necesitando demostrar que estaban ahí, con seguridad. Sin más miedos. Conscientes de sus errores. Dispuestos a luchar por un futuro. Un camino plagado de espinas. Y de pétalos. De espinas por el incesante goteo de gente que no aceptaría su relación. De pétalos, porque solo ellos eran capaces de superar todas las pruebas posibles, si apostaban por su amor.

- Al intentar odiarte... - la emoción la invadió y, a pesar de intentar evitarlo, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar - ...me di cuenta que resultaría imposible. Así que opté por alejarme. Desaparecer. Te conocía bien. Sabía que volverías. Quizá porque me querías. Quizá para torturarme. - respiró profundamente - Con un solo beso eras capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa de mí. Perdía el sentido. Tú lo sabías.

- Lo reconozco. Muchas veces utilizaba mi poder en ti para que no me echases de tu lado. - confesó nervioso.

- ¿Cómo te iba a echar de mi lado?

- Dudabas Kate. Teníamos una relación intermitente. Y, al final, siempre volvíamos al mismo punto. Yo te decía que te quería y tú, creías que nunca podrías formar una familia conmigo. Y Jacob siempre estaba ahí...

- No nos comportamos bien con él.

- Él sabía lo que había, Kate. Lo sabía. Y aun así quiso jugar a esta banda a tres sin sentido. Él era el premio de consolación y lo aceptó.

- Rick...

- Es cierto, Kate. Reconócelo, por favor... - suplicó.

- Pero...

- No tuvimos la culpa de su accidente, Kate. Nunca le engañamos. Siempre supo que tú y yo estábamos pegados. - apoyó su frente a la de ella.

- Aun así, no lo hicimos bien.

- Kate... - exhaló con una necesidad apremiante por besarla - Te conocimos a la vez. Cuando llegaste a clase, de novata. Jacob siempre supo que me encantabas. Y sí, a ratos, no actué bien. Pero de eso trata el amor, ¿no? De cometer locuras y más locuras... Cuando volví de una de las giras de mi madre y me dijisteis que estabais juntos, me volví loco. Jacob sabía lo que sentía por ti y, aun así, no tuvo reparos en caer sobre ti. Así que me dediqué a acostarme con cuanta chica estaba dispuesta. Lo único que quería era olvidarte. Olvidarte. Y fue imposible.

- Y yo... - inspiró - ...era la espectadora...

* * *

Richard apretó su mandíbula. - Lo siento, Kate. Fui un auténtico estúpido. En aquel momento debí haber luchado por ti. Haberte explicado mis sentimientos...

- No... - sonó contundente.

- Kate...

- En aquel momento... Hubiese seguido con Jacob. - le afirmó sin atisbo de dudas.

- Pero...

- Era el hijo de los amigos de mi padre. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él. Era divertido. No sabía nada del amor. Y creí que eso lo era. Lo que no sabía era que la pasión debía formar parte de querer o de amar. Pero, por aquel entonces, no era consciente de ello. - acarició las mejillas de Richard con su nariz, aspirando su aroma - Tú... Siempre fuiste tú...

- Necesito... - se ahogó en su petición, temblando.

- ¿Qué? - suspiró concentrada en las sensaciones que sus caricias provocaban en él.

- No te vayas nunca más, por favor... - la nariz de Kate notó cierta humedad y comprobó que él, su gran y único amor, estaba llorando por ella.

- Hemos hecho tanto daño... Y nos hemos hecho tanto daño... - acercó sus labios a los de él - Y solo puedo pensar en besarte. Besarte, como llevo deseando, desde hace ocho años. Todos los días. Cada uno de los días que estuve alejada de ti. - lo tanteó. Rozó sus comisuras. Muy suave. Su aferró a su labio superior. Lo besó. Y, él, tembló. Acarició con su lengua su entrada. Él le dio acceso absoluto. Se perdió. El torbellino de sensaciones la envolvió. Sucumbieron a una pasión oculta por mucho tiempo. Degustaron su sabor. Lucharon, frenéticamente, con sus lenguas. Y se perdieron en el sonido de su boca luchando contra su boca. Extasiados.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 014**

Se besaban. Y, cuando lo hacían, perdían el rumbo. El resto desaparecía. Solo ellos. Y su necesidad de fundirse. Ella para él. Él para ella. Lo descubrieron aquella primera vez. A sus dieciocho años. Justo antes de despedirse. Kate debía trasladarse a la universidad. Él debía seguir en la ciudad, recuperando ciertas asignaturas y con la decisión de buscar una academia para convertirse en escritor. Richard llegó un minuto antes de que su autobús partiese y sin decir una sola palabra, se lanzaron a los labios del otro. Y, ahí, comenzó su historia.

Cuando se unieron, en un abrasador beso, supieron que aquello no era el final, sino el comienzo. El comienzo de algo extraordinario. Algo lleno de locura. De pasión. Algo por lo que verían el cielo y caerían en el infierno. Un tormentoso amor cargado de malos entendidos y demasiadas voces opinando.

- Ha sido increíble... - Richard pegó su frente a la de ella cuando despegaron sus labios.

- Como antes... - sonrió.

- Mejor que antes. Mucho mejor. - acarició sus mejillas.

- Está bien... - asintió mientras pasó sus manos por su nuca, aferrándose a él - Tienes razón. - se mordió su labio inferior.

- Kate...

- Dime.

- Si te pregunto algo, ¿no te molestarás?

- No lo sé, Rick. - se encogió de hombros - Prueba. - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Por qué te han cortado de la luz? ¿Tan mal estás? - preguntó preocupado.

- Rick...

- Vamos, Kate. Sé cómo eres... Tiene que haber algo más que unos días de retraso en el trabajo. Déjame ayudarte. Y no solo quedándoos aquí. Déjame ayudarte en todo.

- Es mi padre...

- ¿Qué ha hecho?

- Rick...

- ¡Oh, vamos! - se puso nervioso y se alejó de ella. Aunque Kate se lo impidió por completo y se abrazó a él.

- La muerte de mi madre...

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Dicen que fue algo aleatorio. Murió en un callejón. Le asestaron un navajazo. Pero, estoy convencida que no fue así.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por la forma en la que rellenaron el informe. Es extraño, Rick.

- Lo siento mucho, Kate. No sabía nada.

- Salió en la prensa. Yo pensé... Pensé que lo habrías visto. Estuve esperando volver a verte. Que dieses conmigo. Poder abrazarme a ti.

- Kate...

- Lo sé. Tendría que haberte buscado.

- Tú padre...

- Mi padre aún no lo ha superado. Hace un par de meses descubrí que no solo bebe, también juega. Está sin blanca. Después de una paliza, me hice cargo de las deudas.

- ¿Cómo? - Richard la apartó de él, agarrando su rostro entre sus manos - ¿Cuánto necesitas?

- ¡No, Rick! - negó con su cabeza.

- ¡Sí, Kate! - la besó caliente, suave. Abrió la boca y atrapó su labio inferior. Kate gimió, dejándose llevar. Se saborearon mutuamente. Sus lenguas se acercaron, lento, hasta encadenarse. Y, allí, ambos perdieron el sentido durante varios minutos.

- Rick... Sigues teniendo el mismo poder en mí.

- Déjame ayudarte.

- Vale.

- ¿Vale?

- Sí, vale.

- Estupendo. - sonrió - ¿Qué es lo que necesita? ¿Tiene ayuda?

- Sí, pero no va lo que tendría que ir...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo sé. - se tensó.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? - Richard observó cómo Kate se escondía bajo sus muros. La abrazó. Quería ofrecerle consuelo. Demostrarle que él quería ser su refugio, su tranquilidad - ¿Te ha hecho algo?

- No, Rick... A veces está mal humorado, más de la cuenta y dice unas cuantas barbaridades, pero solo eso.

- ¿Y Alexis?

- Nunca está presente.

- De acuerdo. - besó su cabeza - Ya no estás sola, ¿sí?

- Hmmm... - se acomodó en su cuerpo.

- ¿Estás cansada?

- Sí, Rick. Un poco. No me apetece nada tener que madrugar mañana. - se quejó mimosa entre sus brazos.

- Piensa que mañana será diferente, porque al llegar a casa, estaré yo. - Kate no pudo evitar romper a reír - Shhh, cereza... No despertemos a nuestra hija.

- Nuestra hija... - lo miró a los ojos - No sé si algún día podrás perdonarme por ocultarte...

- No tengo nada que perdonarte. En serio.

- ¿Por qué eres así, eh?

- Ya hice suficiente el tonto en el pasado, ¿o no?

- Un poquito. - sonrió apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

- Esto es un sueño... - se perdió en su hombro, buscando su contacto, su aroma.

- ¿Me cambio de ropa y vuelvo? - susurró.

- Hmmm... - Richard miró si había cogido la manta y su pijama. Estaban en la esquina del sofá.

- Vuelvo ya. - lo besó y se escondió tras la sombra de la puerta del despacho de Richard.

* * *

Richard se quitó la camiseta y su vaquero para ponerse el pantalón azul del pijama. Se tumbó en el sofá, tapándose con la manta. Y estuvo esperando por ella. Cuando la vio aparecer, una sonrisa se instaló en su cara. Kate se sonrojó ante la mirada de Richard y caminó más lento de lo habitual. Él, consciente del poder que ejercía sobre ella, tendió su mano para invitarla a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Kate se tumbó a su lado, entrelazando sus piernas con las de él.

- ¿Bien? - preguntó Richard inquieto. Por nada en el mundo quería que se sintiese incómoda.

- Muy bien. - susurró acomodando su cabeza en su pecho.

- Me alegro porque yo también estoy muy bien.

- Rick...

- ¿Qué te preocupa?

- A mi padre esto no le va a gustar nada...

- No voy a dejar intimidarme por él. Lo hice una vez. No lo volveré a hacer. Ya no soy aquel chico alocado. Cuando lo tenga enfrente, se dará cuenta que he cambiado.

- Últimamente no está siendo nada razonable.

- Escúchame bien, Kate. Nadie va a separarme de mi familia. Y mi familia sois tú y Alexis.

- Escuchártelo decir es...perfecto.

- Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que aclarar. Muchas cosas que decir. Pero tienes que descansar. El despertador sonará pronto. - besó su cabeza.

- Yo también quiero contarte cosas. Y que sepas que yo... - su respiración se cortó al notar como cientos de mariposas revoloteaban en la boca de su estómago - ...yo no he dejado de sentir por ti. Nunca. Ni un solo día. Cuando te beso...sigo sintiendo que me muero.

- Yo también me muero, Kate. - acarició su brazo, con la yema de sus dedos - Todo va a salir bien, cereza. A partir de mañana, solo nos esperan cosas buenas. Te lo prometo.

- Me conformo con que Alexis y yo podamos estar contigo. Solo pido eso. - confesó con timidez, con un resquicio de voz, como si estuviese hablando para su cuello. Como si su petición fuese un deseo con miedo a que fuese arrebatado.

- Estaremos los tres, Kate. Los tres. - Richard movió a Kate para que está quedase un poco más encima de él y así, dormir completamente abrazados. En 15 minutos, ambos, dormían con sus respiraciones acompasadas. Y una tímida sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 015**

Richard despertó. Poco antes de que el sonido del despertador fuese protagonista del silencio. Se abrazó un poco más fuerte a Kate. Sonriente. Sintiendo que, quizá, todo lo malo había terminado y la vida daba paso a lo bueno. Verla entre sus brazos, durmiendo apaciblemente, le encantó. Acercó sus labios a su frente y la besó. Muy tierno. Mientras una de sus manos, rozó su mejilla y fue descendiendo hacia el cuello. En círculos. - Remolona... - le susurró - Vamos... - Kate se removió entre sus brazos, buscando más contacto. - Cereza... - fue dejando pequeños besos en su cabeza.

- Rick... - abrió un ojo y acarició la piel desnuda de Richard, hasta llegar a su pecho. Dejó un pequeño beso cerca de sus labios. - ¿Ya ha sonado el despertador?

- Aún no.

- Siempre te gustó despertarme antes de la hora.

- Para poder besarnos un rato antes de verte desaparecer por la puerta.

- Sigues siendo igual de loco...

- Hay algunas cosas que pensé no borrarlas de mí. Para cuando volvieses...

- ¿Estabas muy seguro?

- En el fondo creí que no volvería a verte.

- ¿Y pensabas estar así sin ninguna mujer hasta tus últimos días? - preguntó sonriente.

- Oh... Ya veo por donde vas...

- Es simple curiosidad... - dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Intenté volver a mi vida de antes. Cuando te fuiste, quise seguir siendo el mismo loco, irresponsable, que salía de fiesta y terminaba con una chica diferente cada noche. Te aseguro que lo intenté. No voy a mentirte pero, la realidad, es que la primera noche, la primera mujer, no pude llegar hasta el final.

- ¿No pudiste llegar hasta el final?

- Llegamos a casa, nos desnudamos, nos acariciamos... Y cuando iba a... ya sabes... sentí una tremenda angustia, solo te veía a ti. Salté de la cama y me escondí en el baño hasta que la chica se fue. Lo volví a intentar un par de veces más, pero ocurrió lo mismo, así que decidí que era mejor dejar de intentarlo.

- Quizá ayuda profesional...

- No, Kate... No se trata de ayuda profesional. Se trata de que contigo no era sexo. Era algo increíble. Era amor. Otra dimensión. Volver al sexo por el sexo ya no era lo que quería.

- ¿No te enamoraste?

- ¿De quién? Si he vivido enamorado de ti desde que entraste en esa maldita clase.

- Rick... - con las yemas de sus dedos buscó el contorno de sus labios y lo acarició. Richard presionó sus labios en ellos.

- Fui un auténtico idiota, Kate. Dejarte con Jacob... ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre eso?

- Teníamos mucha gente alrededor opinando.

- Demasiada. - cerró sus ojos, apretando su mandíbula.

- No te tortures más, por favor. Estamos juntos. Eso es lo que cuenta.

- Ya...

* * *

Richard se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y colocó a Kate, a horcajadas, sobre él. Kate reconoció aquella postura de distintas situaciones vividas con él y bastante más placenteras. Se sonrojó. - ¿Estás bien?

- Hmmm... - asintió.

- ¿Qué pasa? - acarició su espalda de arriba, abajo - ¡Ah! - sonrió abiertamente - ¡Ya lo sé! - puso una media sonrisa llena de picardía.

- ¡Rick! - le dio un golpe en el hombro y se escondió en el hueco de su cuello.

- Pero, ¡si has sido tú! Yo estaba de lo más formalito... - presionó sus dientes contra su lóbulo - Te aseguro que nuestra primera vez la recuerdo todos los días. - susurró cálido. Comenzó un excitante rocé contra ella. Kate no pudo soportar su cercanía y dejó escapar un tímido jadeo. - Siempre me gustó escucharte... Era la mejor parte de estar contigo. - presionó el punto exacto donde latía su pulso. En ese lugar secreto de su cuello. Con el que ella se derretía por completo y comenzaba su calvario por querer más y más de él.

- ¡Mamiiiii! - oyeron al fondo y pararon en seco. Por varios minutos habían olvidado que no estaban solos en aquella casa. Los dos se sonrojaron al mirarse.

- Dime cariño...

- ¡No encuentro mi camiseta favorita! ¿La olvidé?

- Ya voy ratita. - besó a Richard y fue en busca de su hija y aquella camiseta.

* * *

Richard se quedó, ahí sentado, más excitado de lo que, en un primer momento, pensó. Se levantó para hacer desaparecer su erección antes de la salida de su hija de la habitación y se trasladó hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Cuando estaba concentrado en la elaboración de los huevos revueltos, las tostadas, etc., unas manos se colaron por sus caderas y un rostro se apoyó en su espalda. El calor volvió a él.

- Kate... - suspiró.

- No sabía que cocinases. - besó su piel.

- Aún no sabes muchas cosas mías... pero las irás averiguando. - se volvió hacia ella, agarró sus caderas y la sentó en la encimera de la isla. - ¿Está duchándose?

- Una baño. En cuanto esté lista me avisará.

- Genial. - la besó.

- Por cierto... ¿trabajas? - preguntó curiosa.

- Hmmm... - asintió un poco cortado. Se había olvidado por completo de aquella parte de su vida.

- ¿En qué?

- Verás... Se me pasó comentarte. Anoche fue todo un poco intenso de más...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres algún delincuente al que tenga que arrestar? - sonrió al ver la tensión que se estaba acumulando en el rostro de él.

- No, para nada. - entrelazó sus manos con las de ella - Trabajo desde casa. En el despacho que has visto.

- Vaya... No te han ido mal las cosas...

- No me puedo quejar...

- ¿Y qué haces?

- De eso quería hablarte... - se dio la vuelta para coger los platos y ocultar su nerviosismo. Kate, se quedó un poco helada al ver su reacción. Sin comprender. Sin entender su cambio de actitud. No había preguntado nada del otro mundo.

- Rick, dijimos que nada de misterios. - le recordó.

- Dame unos minutos y te contaré todo... - colocó todo en la mesa - Prometí que al contártelo estaría otra persona presente.

- ¿Qué persona? - Kate se puso nerviosa y salto de la isla para interceptar el camino de Richard hacia la cocina - ¿Qué está pasando?

- Cereza... - agarró su rostro.

- No... - posó sus manos encima de las de él y se soltó - Nada de cereza ahora. Quiero saberlo ahora. Ya.

- Mami... - Alexis, vestida y preparada, tras ellos, se cruzó de brazos, mirando de forma desaprobatoria a su madre.

- ¿Cómo has...?

- Ya tengo ocho años. Se secarme y vestirme. Tengo algún problema para secarme bien el pelo. Por eso venía. - se explicó seria - Le pedí que quería estar con él cuando te dijese en qué trabajaba. Queríamos que fuese una sorpresa.

- ¡Oh! - se trabó, sonrojándose, mirando hacia todos los lugares de aquel loft.

- ¿Me secas el pelo y volvemos rápido para contarte todo? - sonrió. Vio la preocupación de su madre por meter la pata y quiso distender el ambiente. - Mami... ¡Tienes que confiar más en nosotros! - miró a su padre, cómplice.

- Lo siento mucho. - se abrazó a Richard e indicó a su hija que se uniera a ellos.

- Te queremos mucho, mami. - Alexis se abrazó fuerte a ellos.

- Eso que no se te olvide nunca. - Richard besó su cabeza.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 016**

Sentados. Desayunando. Alexis y Richard fueron incapaces de no ocultar su complicidad entre miradas y sonrisas furtivas. Esperando a que Kate hiciese la pregunta clave, que los observaba con detenimiento. - Bueno... ¿Me lo vais a decir o no? - miró su reloj - Apenas quedan 15 minutos para que tengamos que salir de casa.

- Es que no te lo vas a creer... - le informó su hija.

- Debo echarme a temblar... - susurró. Richard acentuó sus cejas al escucharla y Kate sonrió - Cuando utiliza esa expresión tengo que echarme las manos a la cabeza casi siempre. - le explicó - Digamos que es un poco alocada, como su papi...

- Debe quedarse con lo mejor de cada uno. - rio encogiéndose de hombros.

- Está bien... - respiró - Dejar la intriga y soltar lo que sea... - cerró sus ojos buscando cierta tranquilidad mientras su hija y Richard eran incapaces de dejar de mirarla, sonrientes.

- ¿Te has traído tus libros de 'Castle'? - preguntó Alexis.

- ¡Alexis! - Kate abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Había partes de su vida que prefería mantener ocultas y no informar sobre ellas a Richard.

- Dime mami...

- No... - se mordió su labio inferior - La verdad es que se me pasó...

- Vaya... te olvidaste de los libros... - soltó Richard sin más, ante la atenta mirada de Kate.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué importancia tiene que tenga o no los libros?

- Es que... Verás mami... Hablé con Castle y le conté que tú eras una gran admiradora de él... Entonces, me dijo que te firmaría todos los libros y que le disculpases si nunca fijaba fechas para firmas, pero es que no le gusta mucho.

- Alexis... Tú imaginación es desbordante. - Kate se cruzó de brazos mirando seria a su hija.

- En serio mami... - asintió Alexis sonriente.

- Ya... ¿Y tú no dices nada? - miró medio enfada a Kate - ¿Estáis haciendo que corra el tiempo para que no me contéis nada verdad?

- ¡No mami! ¡Es en serio!

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuándo lo has visto? - miró atenta a su hija.

- Pues... - Alexis se agarró la barbilla pensativa - Hace una semana o así, cuando estuvimos en el parque, dando de comer a los patos. Ahí lo conocí por primera vez.

- ¿Y cuándo fue eso? Porque no nos despegamos en todo el día y yo no lo vi. - Kate.

- Mami... tú también lo viste. - le aseguró su hija.

- Alexis...

- Kate... - Richard intercedió por su hija, agarrando su mano - Lo que Alexis intenta decirte es que... Yo trabajo en casa porque soy escritor.

- ¡Él es Castle! ¿Flipas o no flipas? - saltó de la silla, a punto de caerse, feliz.

* * *

Kate se quedó inmóvil. Se heló. Incluso Richard notó la tirantez en la mano que tenía aferrada. Rebobinó. Aquella primera vez que su madre llegó a casa con uno de los libros de 'Castle'. Un mes antes de su muerte. Por aquel entonces, aún, quedaba pendiente una última cita con Richard. La cita que los separó definitivamente. La cita en la que se dijeron adiós. Y ella tenía un libro suyo en casa. Y él, fue incapaz de contarle lada. ¿Dónde quedaba la confianza en aquello que habían tenido? ¿En algún momento habían sido sinceros el uno con el otro?

Sintió rabia. Una rabia que fue acrecentándose con el paso de los segundos. Soltó su mano de la de Richard y lo miró. Lo miró como nunca lo había hecho. Cargada de agresividad. Sintiéndose estafada. E, incluso, en algunos momentos, humillada. Y Richard la miró sin comprender nada. Como si no tuviese sentido que Kate se transformase de un segundo a otro.

- Me mentiste... - soltó Kate a bocajarro. Alexis transformó su sonrisa en preocupación.

- Kate...

- En nuestra última cita, me mentiste. Una mentira más.

- No sabía cómo decírtelo.

- ¡Te lo conté, Rick! ¡Te nombré el libro! - lo miró contrariada - Alexis, vete a recoger tu mochila, por favor. Tenemos que irnos. - se levantó de la mesa.

- Mami...

- Alexis, haz lo que te digo, por favor.

- Sí. - Alexis se incorporó de la silla y fue en busca de su mochila.

- Kate, espera, por favor. No te vayas así. Tenemos que hablar. Déjame explicarte. - la agarró de su brazo. Kate se escabulló. Y fue tras su hija.

* * *

A los dos minutos, madre e hija, preparadas, se dejaron ver en el salón, ante un Richard abatido. Cuando alzó su mirada, frente a él, ya no estaba la Kate cálida. Volvía a encontrarse ante un iceberg. Sintió estremecerse. Con un nudo en su estómago. Presionando su pecho.

- Ya os vais... - fue capaz de pronunciar como si cada una de las palabras se fuesen clavando en su corazón.

- Sí. No podemos llegar tarde.

- Si... - las miró nervioso.

- Mami... ¿Puedo darle un beso?

- Claro, cariño.

Alexis se acercó hasta su padre. Este se agachó a su altura y la estrechó entre sus brazos. - No te preocupes papi... Recuerda que te voy a ayudar. - le susurró - Mi mami no está bien y no quiero que te vayas, por favor.

Richard sintió que las lágrimas querían aflorar y se contuvo, por su hija. - No me voy a ninguna parte, mi vida. - le dijo muy bajito, casi imperceptible.

- Gracias, papá. - le dejó un beso en la mejilla y se acercó hasta su madre, dándole la mano.

Richard se incorporó sin saber muy bien qué decir. Lo que, a primera vista parecía una noticia agradable, se había convertido en una pesadilla.

- Alexis sale a las 5 de la tarde. Iré a recogerla. Si hay algún caso de última hora te llamaré para que te acerques tú. - sonó fría. Tan fría como un témpano.

- Claro... - incapaz de pronunciar nada más.

* * *

Kate, junto a su hija salió de casa sin mirar atrás. Si lo hubiese hecho, si se hubiese girado un solo segundo, hubiese comprobado la devastadora imagen que dejaba a sus espaldas. Richard sentado. Con la cabeza entre sus manos. Derrotado. Tocado. Hundido. Como si, en ese segundo, hubiese comprendido el error cometido. Como si hubiese aceptado que la actitud de Kate era la que se merecía. Sin rechistar. Sin pedir nada más. Claudicó.

Alexis, incapaz de entender la actitud de su madre, no pudo ocultar su decepción. - ¿Por qué te has enfadado?

- Alexis, no es el momento.

- Cuando algo no te interesa, nunca es el momento. - se quejó.

- Alexis...

- No ha hecho nada malo. Tendrías que estar contenta.

- No lo entiendes. Eres demasiado pequeña.

- ¡Ya estamos con la edad! Cuando no puedo opinar siempre dices esa frase.

- Por favor...

- Es un escritor... ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- No tiene nada de malo.

- Es tu escritor favorito. Otra persona estaría saltando de alegría.

- Son cosas del pasado.

- Del pasado... - susurró Alexis frunciendo su ceño como lo hacía su madre - Entonces, ¿es así como hay que comportarse? - le preguntó seria.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Kate miró por el retrovisor para ver a su hija.

- Si tú te enfadas con mi padre... Yo tendré que enfadarme contigo.

- Alexis... - susurró.

- Tú también me engañaste. Y yo no me he enfadado. Estaba feliz. - la pequeña sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar - Quiero estar con él. No lo estropees. No ha hecho nada malo. Y te quiere.

- Yo...

- Al abuelo le perdonas todo. ¿Por qué a él no? ¿Qué te hizo que no puedes perdonarle?

- Hija...

- Soy pequeña, pero no soy tonta... - se justificó ante lo que venía de sus labios - ¿No has visto cómo te mira? ¡Es increíble mama!

* * *

Kate no pronunció palabra alguna. Su hija, con ocho años, resultaba ser más adulta que ella misma. Siempre lo había sido. Quizá porque habían estado siempre solas. La una por la otra. Sin permitirse decaer. Porque había que luchar día a día. Subsistir. Se despidió de su hija al llegar al colegio y le dijo que intentaría estar puntual. A las 5. Sino, iría su padre a buscarla.

El resto del día no es que fuese mucho más tranquilo. A pesar de la facilidad del caso asignado, Kate tuvo una visita, poco agradable, a comisaria. Un antiguo amigo de juegos de su padre quiso hacer acto de presencia y recordarle una deuda pendiente. A las cinco en punto, como un clavo, frente a la puerta del colegio de su hija, vio cómo su pequeña salía derecha hacia ella.

- ¡Mami! - se adentró en el coche con una tremenda alegría.

- ¿Bien el día?

- Hmmm...

- ¿Hmmm...? - la miró con curiosidad por el retrovisor.

- Ha venido un chico nuevo a clase.

- ¿De verdad?

- Es muy majo.

- ¿Y cómo se llama?

- Enzo.

- ¿Enzo?

- Sí... ¿sabes que es lo mejor?

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Es el nieto de Lola! - gritó emocionada.

- ¿En serio cariño?

- ¿No es genial?

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Ha venido Lola con él.

- Me alegro mucho, ratita. Así que tienes nuevo amigo, ¿eh?

- ¡Sí! - sonrió.

- ¿Sabes?

- Qué cariño...

- No tiene padres.

- Cariño...

- Tengo mucha suerte. - dijo bajito, mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Quieres invitarle algún día con nosotros?

- Gracias mami...

- ¿Qué piensas ratita?

- Siempre sonríe... Solo tiene a su abuela Lola. Dice que es una súper abuela.

- Tiene razón. Es una súper abuela.

- ¿Podemos ir a verlos a la cafetería? Me dijo que si voy una tarde que le avise y él bajará con su abuela.

- Claro, cariño. Hablaremos con tu padre e iremos.

- ¿Sigues enfadada?

- No, ya no. - negó con la cabeza.

- Papá se va a alegrar.

- Le debo una disculpa... - reconoció Kate.

- Estamos juntos mami. Es lo importante. – Alexis, sin ser consciente de ello, volvió a dejar una nueva lección. Y es que, a veces, un niño es capaz de darnos la mayor lección de nuestra vida. No solo de amor, también de superación y fortaleza.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 017**

Richard estuvo todo el día escribiendo. Era su terapia. Le había funcionado desde siempre. Y esta vez, tampoco le falló. Inmerso en su nueva historia no se dio cuenta que Kate y Alexis habían llegado, hasta que se pararon frente a él.

* * *

- ¡Qué concentrado estás! - gritó Alexis para asustarlo. Richard rebotó en el asiento y se puso de pie, al ver a Kate. Llevaba todo el día esperando su vuelta.

- Sí... - se rascó la cabeza - Estaba terminando un capítulo un poco clave y no os he oído llegar. - sonrió nervioso.

- ¿Podemos ir mañana por la tarde donde Lola? - Alexis acercándose a su padre.

- Claro... - miró a Kate sin comprender aquella petición - Si a mamá le parece bien...

- A mí me parece perfecto. - Kate le sonrió.

- He conocido a Enzo.

- ¿El nieto de Lola?

- Si.

- ¿Dónde?

- Es el nuevo de la clase.

- No creo recordar que Lola me comentase nada... - se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Tú lo conoces?

- Claro... Hemos pasado muchas tardes y muchos días juntos. Es un buen amigo.

- No tiene padres.

- Tuvieron un accidente. - se sentó en la silla y Alexis se puso en sus rodillas.

- Dice que Lola es una súper abuela y mamá ha dicho que sí.

- Hmmm... - besó su frente - Lola es la mejor abuela del mundo para Enzo. Solo tiene a Lola. Están ellos dos solitos.

- Vaya... ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Tú has estado con ellos?

- Me has pillado... - le dio un toque en la nariz - Sí, suelo estar con ellos muy a menudo.

- ¡Genial!

- ¿Y esa alegría?

- Creo que Enzo le ha caído muy bien. - sonrió Kate.

- Interesante... - Richard alzó sus cejas mirando a su hija.

- ¡Como amigo! - soltó Alexis provocando la risa de sus padres - No quiero novios, solo traen problemas.

- ¿En serio? - Richard.

- Hmmm... - se cruzó de brazos - Mi amiga tiene dos novios. Uno los días pares y otro los impares. Es un jaleo.

- ¿Dos novios? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, yo también me quedé con esa cara. - contestó Alexis encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Sabes? Eres alguien increíble... - Richard acarició su cabeza, dejando un tierno beso en ella. Miró hacia Kate, agradeciendo, indirectamente la maravilla que había hecho con la hija de ambos.

* * *

- Cariño, ¿vas a hacer tus deberes de clase? - preguntó Kate algo nerviosa.

- ¿Queréis hablar a solas no? - sonrió Alexis.

- Hmmm... - le asintió su madre.

- ¡Vale! - saltó de brazos de su padre - Si necesitáis ayuda, ya sabéis donde encontrarme. - desapareció por la puerta haciendo una mueca dramática.

- Ha salido igual de payasa que yo... - Richard se encogió de hombros.

- En algo se tenía que parecer... - sonrió Kate.

- Kate... Yo...

- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Tendría que haberte dejado explicarte. - entrelazó sus manos, nerviosa, mirando a Richard, sin saber muy bien cómo atajar el tema.

- No te lo dije porque no quería que tuvieses algo a lo que aferrarte a mí. No quería que te sintieses orgullosa de mí. Quería que te fueses con esa mala imagen con la que te fuiste. Un vividor, vago...

- Rick...

- Si te hubiese dicho que yo era Castle...

- Hubiese sido complicado despegarme de ti... El papel que te inventaste no cuadraba con eso.

- Exacto. - se levantó y se acercó hasta ella - Mira, necesitamos sentarnos y hablar de todo. Que me preguntes lo que necesites y que yo te conteste a todo.

- Suena bien.

- Solo así podremos avanzar y dejar el pasado aparcado. - estiró su brazo para acariciar sus manos. Kate reaccionó al momento y se aferró a él, hasta abrazarse completamente. Perderse en su pecho. Encontrar cobijo.

- Me cuesta confiar. Ya no soy aquella niña inocente.

- Lo entiendo. Pero si sigues dándome esos sustos, moriré de infarto, Kate. Llevo todo el día pensando en sí volveríais o no. Si tendría que ir a buscaros a casa...

- Tienes suerte de tener una hija que te defienda tanto. - le confesó.

- Y eso que nos acabamos de conocer... Espera a que pase un tiempo... - la apretó fuerte - Creo que me quedaría así, pegado a ti.

- ¿Te acuerdas? - levantó su rostro para mirarlo.

- Sí... - susurró.

- 'No puedo dejar que te vayas sin decirte que estoy pegado a ti. Desde el primer día que te vi. Pegado a ti, ¿lo entiendes Kate?

Da igual a donde vayas, siempre te acompañaré' - rememoró Kate.

- Creo que me trabé un poco... - sonrió.

- Bueno, llegaste corriendo, recuerdo verte gritando como un loco en el cristal y el chófer diciéndote de todo. Nunca he pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida. - escondió su rostro en él, sonrojándose.

- Sigues haciéndolo... - dijo cerca de su oído.

- Sigues teniendo ese mismo magnetismo en mí... Me asusta. Me he obsesionado con controlar todo y estar en tus manos, significa perderme. No ser consciente de lo que hago y de lo que no.

- Podemos perdernos conjuntamente.

* * *

- Me voy a casa. - soltó de repente. Richard se quedó blanco. Incluso tembló durante varios segundos. Sin saber si apartarse de ella o no soltarla jamás.

- Pensé que... que... es...estábamos...

- ¿Me acompañas? - sonrió de forma perversa.

- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo? - preguntó entre aliviado y angustiado.

- Quiero ir a recoger mis libros para que, por fin, me los firmes. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Entonces... ¡no perdamos más el tiempo! - agarró su mano para salir del despacho.

- ¿Así?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Sin un beso?

- Eso lo resolvemos ya, inspectora... - y devoró sus labios.

* * *

Al llegar al apartamento de Kate, Alexis sacó a relucir su estupenda linterna. Bueno, la que su padre le había entregado antes de salid del loft. Mucho más rentable que ir encendiendo velas a lo largo de todo el piso. Lo que no contaban es con tener una visita inesperada antes de salir de allí.

- ¡Abuelo! - saludó Alexis al abrir la puerta.

Kate, con la bolsa de los libros en su mano se tensó. - Papa...

- ¡Hola hija! ¿Cómo van las cosas? - entró y besó tanto a su nieta como a su hija.

- Bueno... Bien... Bien... - sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Os ibais? - Jim miró su reloj - ¿No es un poco tarde para Alexis?

- La verdad es que nos íbamos porque...

- ¡Ya estoy listo! - Richard apareció de pronto. Las necesidades fisiológicas lo habían retenido en el baño.

- ¡Tú! - Jim dio un paso hacia él - ¿Qué demonios haces en casa de mi hija? - bramó.

- Creo que debería calmarse, señor Beckett. - le instó Richard.

- ¿Calmarme? ¿No crees que ya le destrozaste la vida bastante? ¡La dejaste sin un futuro, asqueroso delincuente! - intentó agarrarlo de su pechera pero Richard consiguió esquivarlo.

- Creo que está con alguna copa de más. No me obligue a dejar de ser caballeroso con alguien en inferior de condiciones.

- ¡No sabes lo que dices muchacho! ¡Fuera de esta casa! ¡Lárgate de la vida de mi hija!

- ¡Es mi padre, abuelo! - gritó Alexis con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Tú padre? ¿Tú padre? ¡Tu padre era Jacob!

- ¡No! - volvió a gritar Alexis. Richard se agachó hacia su hija y la alzó, abrazándola.

- Tranquila, cariño. El abuelo no está bien. - le susurró.

- ¡Suelta a mi nieta! ¡Kate! ¡Di algo! - levantó la voz a su hija.

- ¡Vete de aquí, papá! ¡Eres tú el que tienes que salir de aquí!

- ¿Cómo puedes...? - Jim se rascó la cabeza desesperado - ¡No te reconozco, hija! ¡Él mató a Jacob! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto al único chico que supo quererte de verdad?

- Eso no es cierto... - bufó Richard entre dientes, controlando su ira.

- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es querer! - escupió Jim con rabia en sus ojos.

- ¿Y tú sí Jim? ¿Tú si sabes? - Richard agarró con fuerza a su hija - Si de verdad quisieras a tu hija y a tu nieta, no estarían sin luz. ¿No crees? - soltó rabioso.

- Rick... - Kate intercedió poniéndose en medio de los dos - Será mejor que te vayas papá.

- ¿En serio lo eliges a él por encima de mí? - Jim inyectó sus ojos en sangre de frustración.

* * *

Kate estuvo durante un minuto mirando a su padre. Llevaban tanto tiempo mal... Ella había hecho todo lo posible por sacarlo de aquel pozo, pero todo había sido infructuoso. Su padre no quería ayuda. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar su adicción. Y ella, ya no tenía fuerzas. Llevaba años luchando. Años peleando. Y, ya, solo era capaz de recordar mentiras. Deudas. Estafas. Problemas. Facturas. Dolor. Desesperanza. Melancolía. Miedo. Vergüenza. - Sí, lo elijo a él. Como debí haberlo elegido ocho años atrás. Aquella vez, decidisteis por mí. Ya no.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 018**

Jim desapareció. Un golpe en la puerta retumbó en el rellano. Kate dio un pequeño salto. Richard, con Alexis aferrada a él, abrazó a Kate. Los tres permanecieron en silencio. Aguantando el tirón. Sopesando todo lo que había ocurrido. Dándose tiempo. Más oportunidades para asimilar.

- Papá... - Alexis no pudo evitar romper el silencio.

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué miente el abuelo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Quién es Jacob?

- Era mi mejor amigo.

- Pero él no es mi padre.

- No, por supuesto que no. Tú padre soy yo. Además... - le sonrió - Tenemos la prueba en nuestros ojos.

- No entiendo que el abuelo mienta tanto.

- ¿Tanto?

- Siempre miente. - se sinceró su hija.

- Kate... - Richard buscó la mirada de ella.

- Tiene razón... - se encogió de hombros. Perdida. Completamente hundida. Como si, de pronto, hubiese sido testigo de la realidad. De una verdad para la cual no había estado preparada hasta entonces.

- Vamos a casa... - susurró Richard, alentando a Kate con el leve roce de su mano en su cintura.

* * *

La vuelta a casa fue rápida. Apenas encontraron tráfico. Al llegar al loft, Alexis se dedicó a terminar sus deberes para antes de la cena y Richard y Kate aprovecharon para hablar.

- ¿Desde cuándo está así? - preguntó Richard según cerró la puerta del despacho.

- El último año está siendo el peor. Cuando más cambios de humor está teniendo.

- Kate... - pasó sus manos por su cabeza - ¿Cómo has podido aguantar?

- Es mi padre, Rick...

- Sí, pero está Alexis...

- Es su abuelo...

- No me entiendas mal... Sé que es su abuelo pero es una niña... verlo así...

- No tiene a nadie más, Rick. Solo estamos su nieta y yo.

- Y yo estoy con vosotras. Saldremos de esta. Pero él tiene que intentar salir del pozo.

- No es capaz de asimilar la muerte de mi madre.

- Lo comprendo...

- Quizá si se hubiese cerrado el caso con la verdad por delante...

Richard se acercó hasta Kate, rozando uno de sus brazos. - Kate... - No dio tiempo a más porque Kate se abalanzó, abrazándolo.

- No puedo más...

- Ya no estás sola, Kate. Estoy aquí. Justo aquí. Solo tienes que dejarme entrar.

- Lo intento... No hago otra cosa más que intentarlo. Pero los recuerdos...

- No recuerdes nuestros fallos. Recuerda nuestros aciertos. Piensa en nuestro futuro. En todo lo que podemos conseguir estando juntos.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanta fe?

- Porque contigo soy mejor. - la estrechó más fuerte.

- No me dejes... - suplicó, mientras varias lágrimas escapaban de ella.

- No soy tan tonto como para cometer el mismo error. - besó su cabeza - ¿Ha pasado algo más hoy?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Te conozco...

- Alguien se acercó a comisaria. Una de las personas a las que mi padre debe dinero.

- ¿Cuánto es?

- No, Rick...

- Vamos, Kate... Somos un equipo. Y dentro de un equipo, los unos ayudan a los otros.

- No puedo aceptarlo.

- Podrías, si entendieses que todo lo que tengo, lo quiero compartir contigo.

- Es mi problema...

- Te equivocas. - provocó que sus miradas se entrecruzasen - El nuestro problema.

- No quiero meterte en esto.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque no quiero que te hartes y te canses de nosotras! ¡No quiero aferrarme a ti y verte marchar otra vez!

- Joder Kate... - exhaló. Un puñal le atravesó el corazón. Aquellas últimas frases de ella. Su rabia. Su desesperación. Por primera vez sintió el dolor que había provocado en ella. Y unas enormes ganas de morir le embargaron. Había sufrido. Por él. A causa de él. - Perdóname. Por favor. Perdóname. - suplicó - Me auto convencí que era lo mejor. Era lo más fácil.

- ¡Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer! - cerró sus manos alrededor del jersey de Richard y apretó, escondiéndose en él.

- Perdóname...

- Ya lo hice... El mismo día que nos volvimos a ver en el parque. - confesó bajito, tras varios segundos de silencio.

- Llevo buscándote todos estos años. Estoy pegado a ti. Pegado, Kate.

- No quiero perder más el tiempo. - se apartó un poco de él para secar sus lágrimas. Lo miró, fijamente. - Quiero vivir la vida que siempre quise vivir. Contigo. - Richard sonrió, feliz.

- Hmmm... - asintió.

- Alexis te adora...

- Yo también...

- Sois muy iguales.

- Mejor...

- ¿Por qué?

- Así te ha resultado más complicado olvidarme. - se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Oye! - le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro

- Ven... - la estrechó contra él - Vamos a pagar las deudas de tu padre. Hablarás con él para que pida, de forma seria, ayuda. Todo saldrá bien. Cuando estamos juntos, somos invencibles.

- Quizá... Cuando vuelva la luz deberíamos volver a casa...

- ¿De verdad quieres irte?

- No quiero apabullarte.

- Hagamos un trato... En el momento en el que me agobie, te lo diré... - acercó sus labios a su oído - Pero ten en cuenta que eso no va a pasar nunca.

- Rick...

- Por favor, quedaros conmigo. Hemos perdido ocho años. Podemos ser una familia. ¿No lo deseas?

- Sí.

- Entonces, a partir de mañana, comenzarán las obras en esta casa... ¿O prefieres otro sitio?

- Aquí está bien. En serio. - le sonrió, dejando un tímido beso en su cuello.

- Hablaremos con Alexis y le explicaremos todo.

- Será lo mejor...

- Los únicos que podemos cambiar nuestro pasado, somos nosotros, Kate. Podemos ser lo que queramos.

- Tendrás que tener algo de paciencia conmigo.

- Dalo por hecho.

- Genial...

- ¿Y ahora... puedo besarte?

- No tienes que pedírmelo. - Y Richard no tardó ni un segundo en devorar sus labios e invadir su boca. Besándola con fuerza. Arrancándole sonoros suspiros.

* * *

Cuando salieron del despacho, Alexis, estaba sentada en el sofá, viendo la tele. Intentando concentrarse pero sin conseguirlo. En el fondo, estaba preocupada. Tenía miles de dudas y miles de preguntas.

- ¿Has terminado los deberes, ratita? - Kate.

- Hmmm...

- ¿Esa película no es para adultos? - preguntó Richard sentándose a su lado.

- Parece pero no... - sonrió.

- Alexis... - Kate.

- Los dibujos que hay son un poco absurdos, mami. - apagó la tele, dejó el mando a un lado y miró a su padre - ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?

- Sí.

- ¿Los tres juntos?

- Pegados.

- Vale. ¿Esto no es una prueba ni nada por el estilo, verdad?

- Es serio. Esto no es de usar y tirar.

- Bien. ¿Tendré una habitación?

- Mañana mismo comenzaremos con ello.

- ¿Podré elegir las cosas?

- ¡Claro!

- ¡Qué guay! - se abrazó a Richard.

* * *

Kate se sentó al otro lado de Alexis. Acarició su espalda. - Cariño, tenemos que contarte algo más.

- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Es malo?

- No, no, cariño... Queremos que conozcas nuestra historia.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó entusiasta.

- Sí. Queremos que sepas como llegaste hasta aquí. - Richard.

- ¿Os queríais mucho?

- Mucho... Nos queremos mucho... - Kate, mirando cómplice a Richard.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 019**

Alexis estaba echada en la cama. Su padre, a su lado izquierdo. Su madre, al derecho. - Si me duermo... ¿seguiréis mañana verdad?

- Prometido. - Richard.

- Bien... ¿Y puedo decirle a Enzo que pasaremos por la cafetería?

- ¿Qué dice mamá? - Richard.

- ¿Mamá? - giró su cabeza hacia su madre.

- Está bien. Intentaré salir puntual e iremos allí a merendar.

- ¡Perfecto! - Alexis.

- ¿Listo? - Richard sonriendo.

- ¡Venga! - Alexis.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos? - Richard miró a Kate.

- Yo no digo nada... pero por el principio no estaría nada mal. - Alexis guiñó un ojo a su padre.

- Qué graciosilla que eres... - le tocó la nariz. Miró a Kate y asintió para que comenzase ella.

- Llegué a los 16 años a Nueva York. Trasladaron a mi padre por trabajo. Mi madre no tenía algo fijo, así que nos vinimos todos sin problemas. Llegué al instituto con algo de miedo. Esa sensación de entrar en clase sin conocer a nadie, es una sensación que no me gustaría volver a revivir. Pero la realidad es que, luego, no fue tan complicado porque tuve la suerte de conocer a dos chicos, amigos entre ellos, que hicieron que todo fuese más fácil.

- Intuyo que mi padre es uno de ellos... - Alexis.

- Intuyes bien, ratita... Y el otro, se llamaba Jacob.

- Está muerto. - sentenció Alexis recordando las palabras de su abuelo.

- Sí. Murió hace ocho años. - Kate acomodó

- Cuando los conocí, no me di cuenta que Jacob había estado en mi vida antes. Sus padres eran amigos de los míos. De pequeños pasamos algún verano que otro juntos.

- Lo olvidaste un poco mamá...

- Sí. No me lo tuvo en cuenta. Total... Los tres nos volvimos los mejores amigos.

- ¿Y no te enamoraste de ninguno?

- En un principio no. No te voy a negar que cuando vi a tu padre, mi estómago se encogió un poco, pero nunca me había enamorado, así que lo dejé pasar. Creí que era una tontería.

- Lo sabía... - susurró Richard sonriendo.

- Me parece que a papá le va a crecer el ego un rato. - lanzó Alexis riendo.

- ¡Oyeee! - se quejó.

- Si me seguís cortando tanto, no terminamos en toda la noche, lo sabéis, ¿no?

- Prometo no preguntar más, pero me quedaré dormida...

- Y mañana seguiremos. En cuanto te oigamos roncar, pararemos la cinta... - Richard.

- ¡Yo no ronco! ¿A qué no mamá?

- No sé, no sé... - le picó Kate.

- Sois imposibles cuando os ponéis de acuerdo... - se quejó Alexis - Aunque os prefiero así. - sonrió.

* * *

Los tres se miraron. Había tanta verdad es aquella última frase de su hija. Y es que ellos, siempre, habían tenido una complicidad especial. Demasiado especial. Con una sola mirada, se lo decían todo. Un gesto y no había necesidad de conversación. Esa unión perfecta que solo nace cuando te tropiezas con un alma gemela. Con aquella persona con la que puedes batallar sabiendo que nunca clavará un puñal en tu espalda. Y ellos lo habían sentido. Lo habían tenido entre sus manos. Pero, el destino, o quizá ellos mismos, habían sido incapaces de pelear por su corazón. Y, la vida, pese a quien le pese, termina pasando factura.

- ¿Con quién comenzaste a salir primero? - preguntó Alexis acomodándose en la cama.

- Con Jacob. - afirmó Kate.

- Pero... ¿te gustaba papá?

- No, no me gustaba...

Richard frunció el ceño.

- Estaba enamorada de él, pero tenía miedo de sufrir a su lado. Elegí el camino más fácil. - miró a Richard.

- ¡Ah, vale! Lo entiendo... - Alexis se cruzó de brazos - Jacob era el 'pagafantas' y papá el novio que querías de verdad.

- No lo habría descrito mejor... - susurró Richard.

- Rick... - Kate se sonrojó ante padre e hija. Confirmó sus peores presagios, rememorar la historia junto a ellos, sería una tarea ardua.

Richard indicó que cerraba su boca hasta próximo aviso y Kate le dejó un tierno beso en la mejilla. - Comencé a salir con Jacob mientras los celos me consumían... porque tu padre, salía con toda falda que paseaba por su cara. Y no me cortes... - alzó la mano ante Richard que intentó quejarse - Durante un año estuve engañándome. Intentaba convencerme que el amor es un cariño que se va gestando con el tiempo, poco a poco... Algo suave, inocente... Pero no es así. El amor es un huracán. Un huracán que te devasta. Llega a tu vida y lo cambia todo. Es enloquecedor. Demoledor. Quien antes no tenía importancia en tu vida, se convierte en tu centro.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Alexis se resistía a ceder ante su sueño.

- A los 18 años tomé la decisión de estudiar Derecho. Quería irme de la ciudad. Aclarar mis ideas. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de subir en el autobús de camino a mi nueva vida, apareció tu padre en la estación. Corriendo. Desesperado. Gritando al chófer como un loco. Pidiendo que frenase que tenía algo importante que hacer. Cuando lo ví, me dio un vuelco el corazón y todo cobró sentido. Todo recuperó el color que había perdido al intentar resguardarme en alguien que solo quería como un amigo.

- ¿Paró el chófer?

- Paró. Y tu padre subió y nos besamos.

- ¡Ala! - aplaudió - ¡Como en las películas!

- Igual, cariño. - Kate besó la cabeza de su hija.

- ¿Se fue contigo?

- Hmmm...

- Pasamos ese fin de semana juntos y luego el volvió para seguir con sus estudios mientras yo comenzaba con los míos.

- ¿Os seguisteis viendo?

- Si... nos seguimos viendo.

- ¿Y Jacob?

- No hice muy bien las cosas. No se enteró por mí. - Kate se entristeció.

- Ninguno lo hicimos bien. Jacob se enteró por terceras personas. - continuó Richard.

- ¿Se peleó contigo, papi?

- Algo parecido. A partir de ahí, comenzó una disputa que nos destrozó a todos.

- Rick... - Kate intentó controlar las palabras de Richard al pensar que Alexis aún era demasiado pequeña para comprender todo.

- Es la realidad Kate. Yo me comporté como un idiota. Hice daño. Y, al final, pagué por ello. - Richard se incorporó de la cama - Será mejor que me vaya a escribir un rato, sino mi editora me matará al no recibir lo que lleva pidiendo un par de semanas.

- Aún no me he dormido... - certificó Alexis por si no se habían dado cuenta de ello.

- Tu mami seguirá con la historia. Esa parte prefiero no escucharla. Ya lo tengo en mente cada día. Lo siento. - Y salió de la habitación buscando refugio donde siempre lo había encontrado, en las líneas de un folio en blanco.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 020**

Richard se sentó en su despacho. Abrió su ordenador. Pasó la mano por el teclado. Respirando. Inquieto. Nervioso. Miró hacia la ventana. Cuatro gotas de lluvia le avisaron de la primavera tan rebelde que estaban viviendo. Metió la clave y el escritorio saltó ante sus ojos. Buscó el documento y repasó el último párrafo. Una vez. Dos. Tres. Incapaz de continuar. Con un único pensamiento en su cabeza. Kate. Aquellos dos años de intermitente relación que mantuvieron. Las incursiones de Jacob. Las mentiras. Los engaños. Las extorsiones. Todo un maremágnum de sentimientos, le hicieron cerrar la pantalla con un golpe seco.

* * *

Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de su escritorio. Con sus nervios a flor de piel. Se apoyó en la pared. Miró al techo. Recordó aquella primera tarde que llegó a ver a Kate a la universidad. Como saltó feliz del coche. Como subió corriendo las escaleras, atravesó el pasillo, deseando estrecharla contra él. Antes de llegar vio la puerta entornada, con varias voces revoloteando y reconoció la de Jacob. Junto a Kate.

Jacob prometía amor eterno a Kate. Ensuciando su nombre. Acometiendo contra él. Contándole infinidad de mentiras. Y no entró. Se quedó quieto. Escuchando. Calculando la reacción de Kate. Valorando. Y lo que escuchó fue tan sorprendente que sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban.

_**- FLASHBACK -**_

_- Kate, él te está engañando. Puedo conseguir pruebas. Te lo juro. Sabes que yo nunca podría engañarte. - Jacob agarró las manos de Kate, acercándose más a ella. Aferrándose. Dando más ímpetu a sus palabras._

_- Jacob... Por favor..._

_- Sabes cómo es... Estás confundida. ¿De verdad quieres estar toda tu vida con alguien que es incapaz de rechazar a una mujer? ¿Qué vida te esperaría?_

_- Es mi decisión. Te pido que lo dejes estar. - Kate se levantó y se acercó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Richard dio un paso atrás, para que no lo viese._

_- Lo hago por tu bien, Kate. Piénsalo. Él no te merece. Te mereces algo mejor. Te seguirá engañando. - se acercó hasta ella, acariciando sus mejillas._

_- Sé cómo es. - exhaló Kate, nerviosa._

_- Está bien... Antes de irme lo único que necesito saber es... ¿Me crees?_

_- Te creo. - susurró Kate. Richard sorprendido por la falta de confianza en él, se asomó y fue testigo de cómo Jacob dejaba un tierno beso en los labios de Kate. Ella no lo rechazó._

_**- FLASHBACK -**_

* * *

Durante los siguientes meses, Richard no cogió el teléfono a Kate. Le llamó de forma reiterada. Él tomó la decisión de continuar con su vida. Y como lo que mejor se le daba era salta de cama en cama, fue a lo que se dedicó. Hasta que una tarde, Kate, plantada en la puerta de su casa lo encaró. Lo que se dijeron, los destrozó a ambos. Kate reconoció aquella conversación con Jacob, el beso, pero también le informó de que si se hubiese esperado un segundo más, hubiese sido testigo del tortazo que le propinó.

A cambio, Richard no fue capaz de negar la evidencia y le confirmó que había pasado página. Que su rabia lo llevó a volver a su vida de picaflor. Su método para olvidarse de ella. Kate, retrocedió varios pasos entre lágrimas. Y se prometió a si misma, no volver a caer en sus redes.

* * *

Richard, quieto, contra la pared, rememoró cada segundo. Cada palabra. Cada lágrima. La decepción de su mirada. Su vergüenza al haber caído en la trampa de Jacob. Había preparado aquella visita, aquella charla, aquel beso, sabiendo que Richard acudiría a verla. Y el plan había cuajado perfectamente. Richard, impulsivo, no se quedó a encararse con la realidad. Huyó. Era lo que mejor se le daba. Escapar. Le habían enseñado desde pequeño a hacerlo. Y Jacob lo sabía. Lo conocía a la perfección. Y, al volver a la ciudad, su ex novia Meredith, compinchada con Jacob, le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Cuando Richard descubrió la verdad, todo cambió. Cuando fue testigo del dolor provocado a Kate, dejó de ser quien había sido. Se prometió a sí mismo ser la persona merecedora de su amor. Aunque nunca volviese a coincidir con ella. Decidió poner su vida en funcionamiento. Estudiar. Trabajar. Ser una persona de provecho.

Dejó las mujeres a un lado. Las fiestas. El alcohol. Las irresponsabilidades. Y se centró. Consiguió sacar sus estudios adelante. Un trabajo. Y lanzar sus pequeñas primeras publicaciones. Al cabo de un año, volvió a coincidir con Kate. Y puso todo el empeño del mundo. Y cuando alcanzó la cima, llegó el padre de Kate y le reventó el corazón de un solo golpe. A partir de ahí, comenzaron los peores ocho años de su vida.

* * *

- Rick... - Kate acarició su mejilla, preocupada al ver que no había sido consciente de su entrada en el despacho. Concentrado en recuerdos poco positivos a razón de su mirada, cargada de lágrimas. - Rick... Por favor... Mírame... - suspiró cerca de sus labios, hasta rozarlos tímidamente.

- Kate... - volvió en sí.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - lo miró asustada.

- En el pasado...

- El pasado no nos va a ayudar a tener un mejor futuro.

- Aprendí de mis errores Kate. Te lo prometo. Lo juro. - agarró su rostro con tanta ternura que Kate sintió que sus piernas temblaban - Aquella vez la cagué. Te hice tanto daño Kate. Nunca había visto tanto dolor en unos ojos. Me quedé en aquel maldito parque viendo cómo te ibas. Como huías de mí jurando que jamás volverías a mis brazos. Y sentí morir... - pegó su frente.

- No fue nuestra culpa... Nos engañaron.

- Yo fui débil...

- Ya está, Rick. No puedes seguir torturándote por aquello. Además, te perdoné. Después de un año, volviste a mí. ¿No lo recuerdas?

- Hmmm... - asintió con una media sonrisa - No sé cómo ni por qué pero me diste una segunda oportunidad.

- Sí. Lo hice. - en su interior creció la necesidad de besarlo y no lo dudó. Kate mordió en labio inferior de Richard y lo provocó hasta que sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Y, entre ellos, volvió a crecer la imperiosa sensación de enloquecer si se separaban. - ¿Qué pasó Rick? - preguntó Kate cuando consiguieron recuperar la respiración - ¿Quién te hizo creer que no eras suficiente para mí para hacerme creer que me habías vuelto a ser infiel?

- Kate...

- No, Rick... Esta vez no... En tu mirada hay un peso muy grande. Alguien a quien no quieres delatar. Y tengo la sensación que ese alguien es cercano a mí. Que callas para no hacerme daño. Pero callando me lo haces. Porque yo necesito que me digas la verdad. Necesito que no haya secretos entre nosotros. Necesito seguir adelante. Caminar contigo. Crear un futuro junto a nuestra hija.

- ¿Se ha dormido?

- Hmmm... - asintió sonriendo - Te encanta...

- Has hecho algo increíble con ella.

- Y ahora, lo haremos juntos, ¿verdad? - lo miró interrogante, queriendo confirmar que estaban en el mismo punto.

- Sí, Kate.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ven... - agarró su mano y la llevó hasta el salón.

- Está dormida como un tronco... - sonrió.

- Ya, pero es más despierta que tú y yo juntos. Podría estar escuchando tras la puerta...

- ¿Crees eso de tu hija?

- ¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que tengo razón...

- Es bastante parecida a ti... Pero no me líes más. Por favor...

- Tus padres. - pronunció tan bajito que Kate creyó escuchar mal pero al mirar sus ojos, entendió las mil cosas que le habían estado torturando estos años alejada de él. Lo abrazó.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 021**

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Richard al cabo de varios minutos. Incapaz de soltar a Kate de entre sus brazos.

- Hmmm... - acarició su espalda - ¿Podemos estar así un rato más?

- Podemos echarnos Kate. Y estar toda la noche abrazados. Y hablar cuando quieras. Te explicaré todo. - besó su cabeza.

- Intento digerirlo pero me cuesta. Puede que, en algún momento, dudase de ellos. Eran mis padres. ¿Cómo iba a poner en jaque todos los valores que ellos proclamaban a los cuatro vientos?

- Ven... - Richard la acercó hasta el sofá y se acomodaron en él, abrazados - A veces nuestros padres comenten ciertos errores. Quieren lo mejor para nosotros. Actúan por impulsos. Buscan nuestra protección.

- Me protegían de ti...

- Quiero creer que sí...

- ¿Por qué?

- Sería un poco duro tener que asimilar que piensan que soy una mala persona, ¿no?

- Cualquier otro no volvería a hablar con mi padre y tú, estás dispuesto a ayudarle...

- Sé lo que es cometer errores y desear con todo el corazón que te perdonen. Solo intento recordarlo.

* * *

Abrazados. Así permanecieron la siguiente media hora. Callados. Asimilando sus últimos días. Sus últimas horas. Intentando calibrar toda la verdad que estaba por venir. Su capacidad de superación. Su fortaleza. Todo resultaba mucho más fácil si estaban juntos.

- Cuando volviste a mi vida, te juro que creí que sería para siempre.

- Yo también Kate. Yo también...

- Cuando aquella mañana te vi llegar con esa cara, supe que nada bueno ibas a decirme... Lo que menos me esperé era que me confesases un nuevo engaño. Y con Meredith. - tembló y Richard la estrechó más fuerte.

- No lo hice Kate. No te engañe con ella. Fui un inconsciente al decirte aquello. Pero debía alejarte de mí. La mejor forma de hacerlo era comentarte que te había sido infiel. Jamás me perdonarías. Me odiarías. Así sería más fácil para ti y más fácil para mí. Si me odiabas no echaría a correr hacia ti cuando me viniese el bajón.

- Aún cierro los ojos y puedo recordarlo perfectamente. Puedo recordar cómo se partió mi corazón. Dicen que no duele. Que el corazón no puede doler. Pero te aseguro que a mí me dolió. Dolió como nunca.

- Lo siento... Lo siento tanto...

- ¿Qué te dijeron? - Kate lanzó la pregunta clave. La que ambos estaban esperando.

Richard besó su frente. Acarició su brazo. Respiró profundamente. Cerró sus ojos. Y recordó. El pasado llegó claro y transparente. - ¿Recuerdas aquella editorial en la que comencé a trabajar?

- Sí. Estabas muy emocionado. Me encantaba verte tan feliz.

- Una tarde, en medio de mi turno, tus padres se pasaron a saludarme. Me dijeron que habían estado hablando contigo por teléfono y que les habías comentado nuestra intención de casarnos un año después. Con el pretexto de la boda, me pidieron quedar después de mi turno. Me pareció algo raro, porque lo lógico sería que quisieran hablar esos detalles contigo, pero fui. Terminó mi turno y quedé en la cafetería que hace esquina.

- Nunca me hablaron de ello.

- Tu padre estaba muy alterado. Nada más sentarme me advirtió que no permitiría que dejases los estudios de Derecho por una locura como aquella boda. Y mucho menos si el novio era yo.

- Rick...

- Comprendí sus miedos. Es tu padre. Quiero lo mejor. Y yo... Bueno, mi fama... Lo que ya te había hecho una vez... Respiré hondo y me senté. Lo hice, dispuesto a comprenderlos y llegar a un acuerdo. Llevarnos bien, sobre todo por ti.

- Pero no salió como pensaste... - comenzó a dejar caricias circulares en su pecho, mientras se acomodaba entorno a él.

- Estábamos apartados. En una de las mesas del fondo del local. Sacaron fotografías tuyas, algunas grabaciones en video... - besó su cabeza - Todo ello... - cortó, como si el recuerdo doliese más de lo esperado. Sintiendo cada ráfaga del pasado. - Eran momentos que habías vivido junto a ellos y junto a Jacob. Me hicieron ver cada una de esas imágenes, explicándome lo feliz que habías sido, tus planes de futuro, tus sueños... Y, en ellos, no entraba yo.

- Escúchame...

- Me hicieron sentirme como una mierda. Alguien que solo podía destruir tu futuro. Fueron capaces de hacerme dudar si volvería a fallarte, en uno de mis arrebatos. Tu madre me dijo: 'Si dudas sobre esa posibilidad, ¿no crees que deberías alejarte de ella?'. Y tu padre me sentenció: 'Si de verdad la amas, ¿no puedes ser sincero contigo mismo? Sabes tanto como nosotros que se merece a alguien más que tú'.

- ¿Dudaste? ¿Pensaste que podrías volver a fallarme? - preguntó con miedo.

- No. Ellos me hicieron creer que dudaba. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que sabía perfectamente lo que quería. Pero me dejé convencer.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Y alejarte de tus padres? Pensé en mi vida... Pensé en lo que yo había pasado. Sin un padre... Mi madre siempre lejos de casa... Crecí casi como un huérfano, necesitando cariño y amor. ¿Cómo alejarte de ellos? Me juraron que si yo entraba de tu vida, ellos saldrían. Me preguntaron si quería que tuvieses una vida como la mía... sin padres.

- Pero tu madre...

- Tenían razón Kate. No sé quién es mi padre. Y mi madre antepuso su carrera a mi cuidado. Las niñeras fueron lo único similar a una familia.

- Te manipularon... - se levantó del sofá enfadada.

- Kate... - la agarró del brazo tras ella - Me equivoqué. Fue una decisión estúpida. Si todo ocurriese ahora, sería diferente, era un crío. Y con muchos más miedos de los que nunca hubiese reconocido.

- No me enfado contigo. - se dio la vuelta - ¡Es con ellos Rick! ¡Siento rabia por ellos! Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo salir corriendo a gritar a mi madre. Y, si fuese a gritar a mi padre... no se acordaría de nada al día siguiente...

- Kate...

- He pasado ocho años de mi vida deseando estar contigo y preguntándome qué pasó... qué hice mal... Y resulta que no fui yo... Fueron ellos. Los mismos que me impulsaron a comprometerme con Jacob.

- Lo sé... Por eso volví aquella última noche... Cuando me enteré, sentí tanta rabia...

- Necesitabas...

- Necesitaba sentir que me querías, que solo me querías a mí. Pero te juro por nuestra hija que no sabía que Jacob iría esa noche.

- Te conozco. Nunca hubieses hecho algo así. No eras como él.

- Nunca podré olvidar la imagen de su coche estampándose contra aquel árbol. Intenté llegar hasta él pero el coche estalló antes de alcanzarlo.

- Rick...

- Durante mucho tiempo me sentí culpable. Me creí el responsable.

- Fue un accidente. Un fatídico accidente.

- Si no hubiese ido a tu casa, si no me hubiese dejado llevar...

- Te dejaste llevar porque yo te dejé hacerlo Rick. Estar entre tus brazos era lo único bueno que tenía. Lo mejor que tenía. Lo que nunca llegué a saber es quién le dio las llaves a Jacob para entrar... - se sentó en el sofá escondiendo sus rostro entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Los únicos que tenían una llave eran mis padres. Recuerdo que aquella noche cuando hablé con ellos para decirles lo que había pasado con Jacob, lo primero que me preguntaron era si me había gustado la sorpresa... En ese momento lo dejé pasar. Pero ahora... Todo cobra sentido. ¿Cómo han podido manipular todo?

- Querían lo mejor para ti.

- Lo mejor eras tú Rick. Eras lo que yo quería. Lo que sigo queriendo. Lo que deseo.

- Ahora podemos hacer lo que queramos. - se sentó a su lado - Tenemos todo un futuro por delante. Está en nuestras manos.

* * *

Kate entrelazó sus manos con las de él. Sonrió. - A lo mejor te parece una locura lo que te voy a decir pero necesito no pensar en nuestro pasado. Necesito ocupar mis pensamientos en nosotros, en nuestra familia, nuestra mudanza, nuestra vida juntos. Es lo que quiero ahora.

- Lo haremos así, Kate. Te prometo que lo haremos así. - la abrazó preocupado. Richard estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que ella necesitase, pero sabía que, tarde o temprano, su dolor debía explotar.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 022**

Richard miró el reloj por vigésima vez. Kate había ido al baño para cambiarse pero se le estaba haciendo eterno. Él ya estaba listo, debajo de las mantas, en el sofá. Hasta que, por fin, escuchó sus pasos sigilosos y la buscó con la mirada. Apareció ante él y su imagen fue lo más erótico que había visto nunca. Ella lo debió de notar porque agachó su mirada, tímida. Y se coló entre sus brazos sin cruzar sus miradas.

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Richard preocupado.

- Hmmm...

- ¿Segura? - insistió.

- No me acostumbro a que me mires así.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya sabes cómo.

- No, en serio. ¿Te he molestado?

- No... - dijo bajito abrazándose a él.

- Me vuelves loco, Kate...

- Lo sé.

- ¿Cómo sientes que te miro?

- Me has mirado como si me estuvieses comiendo con los ojos.

- Es una descripción muy acertada.

- Eres irremediable.

- Siempre me has parecido la criatura más hermosa. Y soy incapaz de no desearte. - besó su cabeza.

- Rick...

- Shhh... Dijimos que iríamos al ritmo que necesitásemos. Estoy bien.

- Yo te deseo, pero...

- Quieres hacerlo todo bien, con más tranquilidad, sin prisas...

- No es eso... - lo acarició lento con su mano.

- ¿Ah no?

- Me gustaría que nuestra nueva primera vez fuese en nuestra habitación.

- ¡Mañana mismo vamos a comprar todo! - ambos rompieron a reír. Kate se tumbó a su lado y se abrazó a él.

- Aun no me creo que estemos así.

- No es un sueño. Ahora empieza nuestra vida. - lo besó.

* * *

Las 5 de la tarde llegaron. Richard concentrado en la revisión de sus textos, apenas se dio cuenta de la llegada de madre e hija. Sonrió. Cerró su portátil y salió a encontrarse con ellas.

- ¿Has avisado a Lola? - Alexis se acercó para darle un beso.

- Sí. Nos estarán esperando para cenar con ellos en la cafetería.

- ¡Genial!

- ¿Estás listo? - Kate también le dejó su beso.

- Hmmm...

- ¿Has trabajado mucho? - Kate.

- Más de lo que esperaba, la verdad. - agarró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a ir a mirar? - Alexis.

- Una habitación para ti, por ejemplo y todo lo que queráis para redecorar la casa.

- Sí, porque tiene un toque demasiado fuerte a chico. - sonrio Alexis.

- No lo habría descrito mejor. - acarició su cabeza - ¿Nos vamos? - Ambas chicas asintieron.

* * *

El paseo por cada tienda de mueble resultó mucho más divertido de lo que Kate hubo imaginado aquella mañana, completamente desconcentrada en el trabajo. Padre e hija probaron cada una de las camas que Alexis seleccionaba como la preferida. En total, hubo 10 decoraciones elegidas como las perfectas. De ahí, hasta decidir por la definitiva, pasó más de media hora. Para que, al final, la decisión fuese por azar.

- Entonces, la de color lila... - afirmó Richard con el papel ganador en su mano.

- ¡Genial!

- ¿Ya nos podemos ir? - se quejó Kate.

- No te gusta nada esto de las compras.

- Es un pequeño defecto... - les sonrió guiñando un ojo - Alguno tenía que tener...

- ¡Qué morro tienes mamá! - rieron.

- ¿No nos hemos dejado nada pendiente, verdad? - Kate miró a Richard.

- Está todo. Lo he revisado un par de veces. - se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó por el hombro. Kate apoyó su cabeza en él y aspiró. Sentirse entre sus brazos era la mejor sensación de hogar que había descubierto. Volver a estar con él era su mejor regalo posible.

- Mi habitación... Todo lo que irá en el salón... Algo para vuestra habitación... - Alexis hizo especial hincapié en 'vuestra' mirando a sus padres.

- ¿Estás contenta? - preguntó Kate.

- ¡Sí, mamá! - se abrazó a sus padres.

- En un par de días lo tendremos en casa. Y cuando lleguéis del trabajo y del colegio, estará todo instalado. - sonrió.

* * *

Alexis vio a una compañera de clase y fue a saludarla. Momento que aprovechó Richard para poner un poco nerviosa a Kate. - Y, en dos días, tendremos nuestra cama. - le susurró en el oído. Kate le dio un pequeño golpe y se sonrojó. - ¿Qué?

- Estás dando por seguro que en dos días...

- ¿Qué? - le instó travieso.

- Ya sabes...

- No tengo ni idea...

- Ya...

- Pero... ¿lo que has dicho es cierto?

- ¿El qué? - se hizo la desentendida.

- ¿Esperaremos un poco más? - preguntó bajito.

- Puede que si... - lanzó.

- ¡Oh!

- ¿Tú ya tenías otros planes en tu cabeza, eh?

- No, no... Yo solo... Bueno, no sé... - completamente nervioso, sin saber como continuar.

- Shhh... - lo besó - A mí también me gusta ponerte nervioso.

- Esta me la pagas, inspectora. - le dejó un pequeño tirón en su lóbulo.

- Lo espero con ganas...

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! - avisó Alexis por detrás de ellos. Richard dio un respingo y Kate no pudo evitar reír.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 023**

La música sonó. Dicen que es aquello que amansa a las fieras. Y Richard colocó varios de sus temas favoritos para ver si Alexis se tranquilizaba un poco. Su emoción por coincidir con Enzo fuera de clase, llenó de ternura a sus padres. Y la música funcionó.

Alexis se centró en tararear, mirando por la ventana. Kate miró cómplice a su escritor y acarició su mano, que la tenía apoyada en el cambio de marchas. - Parece que el instinto de padre es algo con lo que se nace. - susurró Kate.

- Llevo toda mi vida preparado para ser el padre de tus hijos. - apretó sus manos. Y un segundo más tarde, apretó aún más y Kate lo miró sorprendida. Cuando vio su rostro, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue mirar en dirección a su cara de horror y fue incapaz de exclamar nada de nada.

* * *

Richard frenó en seco y saltó del coche como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Corrió. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho antes. Las llamaradas salieron de la cafetería como un auténtico infierno. Toda la zona estaba acordonada y varios bomberos intentaban atajar el fuego.

- ¡No puede pasar!

- ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

- ¿Familiar?

- ¡Sí! ¿Dónde está Lola?

- ¿Quién es Lola?

- ¡Déjeme pasar, por favor!

- ¿Quién es Lola? - gritó el bombero a cargo.

- ¡La dueña!

- Nosotros solo hemos rescatado a un niño. - le indicó con la mano una ambulancia, donde Enzo estaba siendo atendido.

- ¡Es su abuela!

- No hemos visto a nadie más... - informó confuso el bombero.

- ¡Tiene que estar dentro! Nunca dejaría a Enzo solo. ¡Nunca! - cuando vio cierto despiste en el hombre que no le dejaba pasar, se coló y apretó el paso hasta colarse en medio de aquellas llamas.

- ¿Qué demonios hace usted aquí? - gritó un bombero dentro de la cafetería.

- ¡Lola! - gritó Richard histérico - ¡Lola! ¡Lola!

- ¡Aquí no hay nadie señor! ¡Tiene que salir! - lo empujó hacia la calle.

- ¡Suélteme! ¡Joder! ¡Suélteme! - se zafó - ¿Han mirado en el piso superior?

- ¿Qué piso superior?

- Dentro de la cocina, hay un pequeño piso en el techo... Con unas escaleras de madera.

- ¡Lo comprobaré! ¡Salga! ¡Salga ya! ¡Llévatelo! - indicó a un compañero que lo sacó a rastras.

* * *

Richard salió desorientado por haber inhalado tanto humo. Cuando pudo enfocar su mirada, comprobó que Kate y Alexis estaban junto a Enzo, con la misma cara de pánico. Se acercó hasta ellos.

- ¿Mi abuela?

- Están buscándola.

- Estaba arriba...

- Están mirando, Enzo. Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien.

- No, no, no... Me dijo que no tocase nada, que solo tardaría 5 minutos... ¡Fui un idiota! ¡Solo quería hacer algo especial! Y el aceite saltó... Una llamarada... - comenzó a llorar. Richard lo abrazó.

- No pasa nada, Enzo. Fue un accidente. Ya está. Dejemos trabajar a los bomberos. - Richard apretó fuerte al niño, como si, de esa forma, pudiese aplacar su horror.

- Rick... - Kate tocó su hombro. Richard la miró. Esta le indicó que mirase al frente. Los bomberos sacaron, en ese instante, el cuerpo inerte de Lola. Y el escritor, al ver el rostro y las indicaciones de los bomberos se desplomó, aferrando sus brazos al pequeño. - Lo siento Rick... - escuchó pronunciar a Kate.

* * *

Richard, Kate, Alexis y Enzo llegaron a casa tras una noche en comisaría, donde confirmaron que Enzo no tenía más familia que Lola. Por lo que no tardaron en decidir que Enzo, al menos, hasta comprobar el testamento de su abuela, se iría a vivir con ellos.

Enzo no habló. No dijo nada. Se encerró en sí mismo. Sintiéndose culpable. Devastado. Herido. Perdido. Fuera de este mundo. Y sin nadie a quien acudir. Alexis permaneció a su lado. Sin hablar. Sin torturar. Esperando a que su amigo hablase cuando lo creyese oportuno.

- Rick... Esto es... - se sentó a su lado, en el sofá.

- No puede ser real, Kate... No puede estar pasando esto... - negó con la cabeza, mientras varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Cielo... - susurró, abrazándolo.

- No está... Ya no va a estar nunca más. Se ha ido... Joder... Tendría que haber ido esta mañana en lugar de llamarla.

- Rick... Por favor... Nadie podía imaginar que esto pasaría.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - miró al frente, hacia donde la luz de la habitación iluminaba una mañana llena de oscuridad.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer Rick? - lo acarició.

- Enzo...

- No tiene a nadie...

- Está solo.

- Tomes la decisión que tomes, estaré contigo. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

- No quiero tomar esa decisión de forma unilateral. Quiero hacerlo contigo. Como una familia. ¿Es lo que somos, verdad?

- Sí, cielo. - besó sus mejillas - Somos una familia.

- ¿Quieres que Enzo se quede con nosotros?

- ¿Tú?

- Alexis lo adora... Y tú... Yo no lo conozco pero si vosotros lo queréis tanto, yo no tardaré nada en hacerlo.

- Quisiera tener la fórmula secreta para que no sufra.

- Tener tu apoyo es lo que necesita. Eso es todo.

- Hmmm... - se apoyó en ella. - En unas horas iremos ante su notario. Quizá dejó algo escrito.

- Hmmm...

- Cierra un poco los ojos... - le susurró mientras acariciaba su cuello - Solo un poquito... - Y Richard le hizo caso. Durante un par de horas, cerró sus ojos.

* * *

Dos horas después, Richard abrió sus ojos. Alzó su mirada. Allí estaba ella, abrazándolo. Mirándolo. Y había tanto amor que sintió mucha más fuerza que un tiempo atrás. - Tenemos que irnos...

- Sí. Alexis y Enzo están preparados.

- Vale. - se incorporó.

- Rick... - agarró su brazo.

- Dime... - la miró agotado.

- Te quiero... - susurró. Richard la abrazó exhalando un suspiro ahogado. - No me voy a ir a ningún lado. Estamos pegados.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 024**

A la misma velocidad, que salieron de casa, volvieron. Una carta. Eso es lo que Richard trajo entre sus manos. Enzo, lo mismo. Alexis acompañó a su amigo hasta la habitación y Richard se quedó sentado, en el sofá, junto a Kate. Revoloteó el sobre. Incapaz de abrir y leer. Pensando. Intentando adivinar si lo que había ahí escrito, sería de su agrado o no.

- Ábrela... Saldremos de dudas... - Kate apoyándose en él.

- Tengo miedo...

- Lo sé... Siempre titubeas cuando te pasa. Eres incapaz de mirar fijamente. Te ocultas...

- Quiero quedarme con él, Kate. Se lo debo a Lola. Le debo todo lo que hizo por mí. Lola fue mi madre. - miró el sobre y lo abrió.

* * *

Juntos, leyeron cada una de las líneas. Cada una de aquellas palabras que Lola había escrito con tanto amor. Como todo lo que hacía. 'Sé que tú y Kate, tarde o temprano, formaréis la familia perfecta para Enzo. Es vuestro hijo. Cuidarlo mucho, por favor.' Esa fue la última frase. La que la definía con un sexto sentido. Había escrito dicha carta un par de días antes, justo en el momento en el que el médico le avisó de un cáncer terminal. Lo que no pudo ver es que su final estaba mucho más cerca que de una fecha médica.

- Sabía que terminaríamos juntos... - dijo bajito Richard.

- Esa mujer te adoraba, Rick.

- Estaba enferma...

- Lo supo hace poco, no te culpabilices.

- Llevaba unos días sin estar tan pendiente como siempre.

- Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando entre tú y yo. Lo comprendía.

- Lo sé... Pero... No dejo de pensar...

- No pienses... Ella deseó que Enzo formase parte de nuestra vida. Y es lo que haremos.

- Ya... Va a estar difícil.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé cómo va todo esto de las custodias... Quizá necesiten... - se levantó tocándose la cabeza, nervioso.

- ¡Casémonos!

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Casémonos! - se acercó hasta él.

- Kate...

- Seamos una familia. En un papel. Legal. Para que nadie pueda poner ninguna traba a nuestra adopción.

* * *

Richard comenzó a dar vueltas y más vueltas. Dejó a un lado del salón a una desesperada Kate, confusa, aturdida y con ciertos temores. - ¿No quieres casarte conmigo? - preguntó.

- ¿Qué? - la miró - No, no es eso. ¡Para nada! ¡Me caso contigo mañana! - la estrechó entre sus brazos - Pero yo quería que todo fuese de otra forma. Hacer las cosas bien. No quería acelerarme. Siempre que lo he hecho contigo, algo ha salido mal. Y ya no tengo la fuerza suficiente para soportar perderte.

- Todo lo que sientes viene justificado por lo que nos tocó vivir en el pasado. Pero ahora es diferente. Y tenemos que tener la fe y la esperanza suficiente para caminar sin pensar en nuestros errores. ¿Quieres hacer las cosas bien? Entonces hagamos lo que siempre quisimos hacer y todo el mundo entorpeció.

- Te quiero... - apoyó su frente en la de ella - Nos casaremos. Lo haremos por lo civil. Rápido. Pero, después, cuando pase el tiempo, lo haremos bien, como esa boda de tus sueños. Frente al mar, llena de pétalos...

- Te acuerdas...

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? - sonrió.

- Nos casaremos. Por fin. - sonrió, abrazándolo.

- ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo esperando? - preguntó con aires de desinterés fingido.

- ¡Qué gracioso!

- ¿Qué haremos con la cafetería?

- Lo que pone en esa carta, Rick.

- Ha quedado destrozada.

- Es la herencia de Enzo.

- Podríamos dejarla tal y como estaba antes del incendio.

- Me gusta.

- Y luego, podríamos contratar a un par de camareros. Yo podría enseñarles algunos de los platos y podría estar pendiente de todo. Sacar huecos mientras escribo.

- Lola estaría muy feliz con ello.

- Ambos se lo merecen. - besó su frente.

- Van a venir días complicados.

- Hmmm...

- Vamos a tener que ser fuertes. - acarició sus mejillas.

- Te tengo. Eso me da fuerzas cada minuto. - apoyó su frente en la de ella - Estamos los cuatro en esto. En el futuro.

- Sí... - sonrió.

* * *

Richard y Kate entraron en la habitación. Enzo y Alexis estaban sentados, agarrados de la mano. - ¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó Richard mirando a ambos niños.

- Sí, papá. - asintió Alexis.

- Veréis... Lola dejó una carta a mí nombre. - Richard se puso de rodillas ante ellos. Kate, hizo lo mismo.

- Sí, lo vimos. - Alexis.

- En ella, viene explicado lo que a Lola le gustaría si ya no está con nosotros.

- ¿Qué pone? - Alexis.

- Enzo se quedará con nosotros. - dije seguro. El pequeño alzó su mirada, aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿De verdad, papá? - Alexis.

- Sí, ratita. Estaremos todos juntos. Aquí. - Kate acarició la cara de Enzo - Sabemos que es muy duro, Enzo. Pero, nos tienes a tu lado. Para lo que necesites.

- ¡Gracias! - se abrazó a Kate, apretando fuerte.

* * *

Richard salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Como si se hubiese acordado de algo. Kate, salió al poco rato, buscándolo. Lo encontró en la cocina, dejando el móvil en la encimera. - ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No podía estar ahí... - se encogió de hombros - He llamado a la tienda. Mañana vendrán con la habitación para Alexis y con otra para Enzo. Aparte del resto de cosas que pedimos. Aparte, he tenido que pedir una habitación extra. Parece que la casa se llenará de pronto.

- Rick...

- Mi madre me acaba de mandar un mensaje. Llega mañana. Dice que se quedará un par de días.

- ¿No quieres verla?

- Llevo un par de años sin saber nada de ella.

- Entiendo...

- No creo que sea el mejor momento para que esté por aquí...

- Lo dices por...

- Lo digo porque lo único que me apetece es estar con vosotros. Y mi madre es...una fiesta continua.

- ¿Por qué no me miras? - tocó su brazo. Richard se volvió. Lo abrazó - Puedes llorar...

- Hmmm... - dejó que sus lágrimas saliesen.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 025**

Richard se levantó antes que nadie. Subió a la primera planta del loft y comenzó a ordenar aquellas habitaciones vacías. Vacías respecto a muebles, porque había cajas para regalar a medio vecindario. Las fue amontonando al fondo del pasillo, enfrente del aseo de aquella planta.

- Buenos días. - le saludó Kate que, al despertar y no encontrarlo, oyó ciertos ruidos y subió en su busca.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido? - la besó a modo de saludo.

- Bien. ¿Qué haces?

- Sacando todas estas cajas para que puedan dejar los muebles y montarlos sin estorbos. Ahora solo me queda barrer las habitaciones y quedará listo. ¿Se han despertado?

- No, todavía no. - se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda - Estás un poco distante.

- Kate... - se desenredó de ella y la miró, agarrando sus caderas - Solo quiero que todos estemos bien. Intentar daros un poco de estabilidad a los tres. Yo también lo necesito. Lo necesito tanto que casi no puedo dormir. Y, encima, solo recuerdo a Lola...

- Lola estaría muy orgullosa de ti... - se apoyó en su pecho.

- ¿No te importa, verdad? - preguntó preocupado.

- ¿El qué?

- Tener a Enzo...

- ¡Oh, Rick! Ya hemos hablado de eso. Sabes lo que pienso y lo que quiero.

- Ya, pero, no sé... Cuando nos volvimos a ver, el futuro que podíamos plantearnos era diferente... Ahora... Esto lo cambia todo.

- ¿Me has dejado de querer?

- ¡No, claro que no!

- Entonces no ha cambiado nada, Rick.

- ¿Por qué eres tan buena, eh? Podrías salir huyendo...

- No lo voy a hacer... - lo miró - Estoy aquí. Contigo. Con Enzo. Con Alexis. Los cuatro vamos a crear una familia. Eso es lo importante.

- Te quiero. - acercó sus labios a los de ella - Si no estuvieses aquí, echaría a correr... - la besó de forma tierna.

- No, no lo harías. Te quedarías con Enzo y lo cuidarías como te ha pedido Lola. - le devolvió la caricia, rozando tímidamente su lengua - Lo bueno es que estamos juntos y todo será un poco más sencillo.

- Te he echado tanto de menos todos estos años.

- Lo sé. Lo sé, Rick. Y lo sé porque yo he sufrido lo mismo.

Richard la abrazó fuerte. Como si estrecharla, justo en aquel instante, les devolviese algún resquicio de aquel tiempo perdido. Otro tiempo. El que no pudieron vivir. El que les arrebataron. - Si pudiese echar el tiempo atrás, haría las cosas diferentes. - susurró.

- No le des más vueltas, Rick.

- Es que siento tanta frustración, Kate. Tanta. - suspiró - Necesito recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo. Lo necesito con todo el corazón.

- Lo recuperaremos. Tenemos toda la vida. - besó su pecho. Acarició su espalda muy suave. Notó como Richard se contraía con un escalofrío. Sonrió. - Me encanta provocar esto en ti.

- No he dejado de sentir nada por ti. - mordió su lóbulo y lo succionó.

- Rick... - gimió.

- He estado esperándote. - bajó hacia su mandíbula dejando pequeños mordisquitos - No ha habido nadie en mi cama. No podía. No sé que me hiciste. Me hechizaste. - Llegó a sus labios y los tentó suavemente - No veo el momento de tocarte. De rozar tu piel - la besó. Kate sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y se aferró a su espalda mientras saboreaba a Richard. Él. Siempre fue él. Nunca había habido nadie más en su corazón.

* * *

Bajaron a preparar el desayuno y se encontraron a Alexis y Enzo viendo la tele. - ¡Buenos días chicos! - Kate besó la cabeza de cada uno - ¿Tenéis hambre?

- Un poco, mami. - contestó Alexis.

- ¿Y tú Enzo?

- Bueno. - se encogió de hombros.

- Prepararemos tortitas. - les informó.

- ¡Genial! - se alegró Alexis.

- ¿Sabes hacerlas? - preguntó una sonriente Kate a Richard, que la estaba esperando en la cocina.

- Puede que te sorprenda. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Bien. - lo abrazó por su espalda - Sorpréndeme. - sonrió junto a su espalda.

- ¿Me ayudas?

- ¿Cómo pinche?

- Yo haré el gran esfuerzo. - se giró y la besó.

- ¡Hecho! - rio.

- Me encanta cuanto sonríes así. - acarició su rostro.

- Ahora tengo razones para sonreír, Rick. Estás conmigo.

- Pegado a ti.

- Pegado a mí. - lo besó y le dio un pequeño cachete en su nalga - ¡Venga! ¡No me líes y preparemos el desayuno!

- ¡Inspectora! Esa manito. - susurró en su oído.

* * *

Kate no dejó de sonreír en toda la elaboración del desayuno. Ella se encargó del zumo, el café y la leche con cacao para los pequeños. El chef, se perdió en malabares con la sartén y más de una tortita se salvó, por los pelos, de caer estampada en el suelo. Su escritor favorito, era un auténtico niño ante ella. Siempre lo había sido. Desde el primer momento en el que se tropezaron en aquella clase. Y desde aquel mismo instante ella se había enamorado de él. Pero resultó más fácil huir que enfrentarse a sus sentimientos. Quizá no haber sido valiente desde el primer minuto había traído consecuencias nefastas en los años posteriores. Aún no podía creerse estar con él. Volver a sentir sus abrazos. Y aunque ella había tomado la decisión de ir poco a poco, no podía auto engañarse, deseaba perderse en su cuerpo. Que él se perdiese en el suyo.

Desayunaron los cuatro juntos y en cuanto terminaron, Kate se despidió y se fue a trabajar. Al menos durante algunas horas. Había llamado pidiendo ciertos días y se los habían concedido pero, tomó la decisión de acudir un par de horas para no dejar tirados a sus compañeros por completo.

* * *

Rick se bloqueó cuando tocaron al timbre. Cogió aire y no se demoró. Al otro lado, su madre, le sonrió. - Hijo... - entró en casa.

- Madre... - respondió.

- Vaya... Veo que por fin tienes amigos de tu edad. - bromeó.

- Veo que tú has venido con tus facultades al cien por cien.

- Los viajes me rejuvenecen. ¿No me presentas?

- Claro. Ven. - se acercaron a los niños - Esta es Alexis, mi hija. Tu nieta. Y él es Enzo, el nieto de Lola y desde ahora, mi hijo.

- ¿Cómo? - lo miró perpleja - ¿Una hija? ¿Un hijo? ¿Qué edades tenéis? ¿Cuántos años hace que no nos vemos? Juraría que un par de años solo.

- ¡Hola! - saludó Alexis contenta - Tengo 8 años. Y mi amigo Enzo también.

- Hola. - saludó Enzo.

- ¡Hola chicos! Tenéis que disculparme... Mi hijo siempre me llena de sorpresas.

- Madre...

- Hijo... Creo que me merezco una pequeña explicación.

- Está bien. Vosotros, chicos, quedaros viendo la televisión. Voy con mi madre al despacho. Si llaman a la puerta, avisarme. Recordad que estamos esperando los muebles.

- Sí, papá. - Alexis asintió y tiró de Enzo hacia el sofá.

* * *

Entraron al despacho. Richard cerró la puerta e invitó a su madre a sentarse en uno de los sofás. Él se sentó frente a ella. - Está bien. - suspiró - Pregúntame todo lo que quieras.

- ¿Esa pequeña es tu hija?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuándo te has enterado?

- Hace unas semanas.

- ¿Cómo?

- Volví a ver a Kate. Estaba con nuestra hija. No pudo negármelo.

- ¿Kate? ¿Has vuelto a ver a Kate?

- Sí, madre. Estamos viviendo juntos.

- ¿Estáis viviendo juntos? - preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí. Los cuatro. Kate, Alexis, Enzo y yo. - apoyó su espalda en el sofá - Bueno, ahora tú también.

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

- Estabas desaparecida.

- Tienes mi teléfono.

- Pensé que estarías ocupada.

- Hijo...

- Madre, no sé qué vas a decirme pero lo único que te pido es que el tiempo que estés aquí, respetes a Kate.

- ¿Lo dudas?

- No sé qué pensar.

- No fui yo quien os separó Richard. Recuérdalo. Lo que ocurrió no fue por mi culpa. Siempre apoyé esta relación. Siempre creí que ella era la indicada para ti.

- Entonces todo estará bien.

- Alexis es mi nieta... - susurró.

- Sí, madre.

- ¡Es perfecto! - gritó aplaudiendo - ¡Me encanta! ¡Es preciosa!

- Lo es. - no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Y el niño?

- Enzo. ¿Te acuerdas de Lola?

- Sí.

- Acaba de morir.

- Hijo... Lo siento mucho. Sé lo que esa mujer significaba para ti.

- La cafetería ardió. No pudieron salvarla. Su nieto estaba con ella. Pudo salir a tiempo.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Pobre muchacho!

- Enzo no tenía a nadie más. Lola dejó estipulado que yo fuese su tutor.

- Lo harás bien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Richard...

- No, en serio, mamá. ¿Cómo voy a saber hacer bien las cosas si el ejemplo que he tenido contigo no ha sido el mejor? Y, ¿sabes? ¡Necesito hacerlo bien! Lo necesito porque no quiero perder a Kate. Esta vez no. No podría soportarlo de nuevo. - se levantó y comenzó a caminar por todo el despacho.

- No eres el mismo. Cambiaste. Maduraste. Los golpes te hicieron más fuerte. No te equivocarás esta vez.

- ¿Y si lo hago? No puedo fallarle. Ni a mi hija. Ni a Enzo.

- Confía en tu corazón, hijo.

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta dieron varios toques. - Papá...

- Entra, Alexis. - le indicó.

- Creo que han llamado a la puerta. Han dado como golpes. - le informó.

- Vamos. - salió del despacho acompañado por su hija.

* * *

Las tres habitaciones y algunos objetos para la habitación principal, ocuparon gran parte del loft ante la atenta mirada de todos. Richard fue el encargado de ayudar a los trabajadores, dirigiéndolos a cada habitación y estando pendiente de cualquier necesidad. Cuando dejaron cada uno de los muebles, en sus habitaciones correspondientes, bajó para dejarles trabajar tranquilos.

- Está todo en proceso. Para esta noche, cada uno de vosotros tendréis vuestra cama. - sonrió bajando por las escaleras.

- ¡Qué bien, papá! - Alexis se lanzó a sus brazos y Richard, agradecido por esa nueva intimidad entre su hija y él, le devolvió el abrazo feliz.

En ese momento, Kate, entró por la puerta. - ¡Mamá! ¡Ya tenemos los muebles!

- Me alegro mucho cariño. - sonrió forzadamente. Besó a su hija y después se acercó a Enzo y acarició su cabeza, dejándole otro beso. - ¡Hola Martha! - se quedó a medio camino sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- ¡Hola querida! - Martha la abrazó - Me alegro mucho. - le susurró - El tiempo pone a cada uno en la vida de la persona con la que debe estar.

- Ey... ¿Y yo? - se quejó Richard - ¿No existo?

- Qué quejica eres... - se burló su hija.

- Sí, es un poquito quejica... - sonrió Kate acercándose y dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Ah, no! - dejó a su hija en el suelo. Agarró a Kate por la cadera y le planto un señor beso en los labios.

- ¡Rick! - se sonrojó cuando pudo separarse de él. Todos rompieron a reír. Hasta Enzo que fue, justo en aquel instante, cuando sintió que aquella decisión de su abuela, la de dejarlo en manos de esa peculiar familia, era la correcta. Comenzó a creer.

* * *

A media tarde, todas las habitaciones quedaron colocadas. Perfectas. Alexis, Enzo y Martha subieron a verlas con Richard y Kate, sonrientes ante su alegría. Richard entró con Enzo y le hizo un gesto a Kate explicándole que iba a hablar con él. Kate asintió.

Lo vio adentrarse en la habitación del que sería un nuevo hijo para ambos. Se quedó en el marco. Frente a ella, su hija, colocando parte de sus cosas. Tras ella, el hombre de su vida, enfrentándose a una situación que nadie desearía.

- Enzo... - se sentó en un lateral de la cama - Ven. Siéntate aquí conmigo, ¿sí?

- Sí, Rick. - se sentó a su derecha.

- A veces la vida nos da golpes tan grandes que somos incapaces de comprender como nos está pasando algo así. Comenzamos a pensar que, quizá, hicimos algo malo. Que nos lo merecíamos. Que hicimos cualquier cosa para cargar con este peso. Pero, tienes que saber que tú no eres responsable de nada...

- Pero, Rick...

- No, Enzo. Lola era la persona más buena que jamás haya conocido. Te adoraba. Y esté donde esté, te aseguro que no querría verte así. Sintiéndote culpable. Los accidentes ocurren.

- Si hubiese esperado...

- Si te hubiese pasado algo a ti, tu abuela nunca se lo hubiese perdonado. - acarició su cabeza - Eras lo más importante para ella.

- Lo sé. - asintió.

- Eso es bueno. - sonrió.

- Lo sé porque me ha dejado contigo. Siempre me decía que tenías un corazón enorme. Que lo que más le gustaba de ti era que eras capaz de aprender de tus errores y me decía que le gustaría que me pareciese a ti. Sé cómo es esto, Rick... Ya me pasó antes. Mi abuela tuvo la rapidez de dejar todos los papeles hechos. Pensó en mí. Siempre era yo primero. Y la voy a echar mucho de menos, Rick. Mucho.

- No estás solo. Estás con nosotros. Y serás un hijo. ¿Lo entiendes? Serás nuestro hijo.

- Hmmm... - se abrazó a él.

- Vamos a cuidarte como a Alexis. Sois nuestros niños. Necesito que eso te quede claro.

- ¡Gracias Rick!

- No, no me des las gracias. ¿Sabes? Hace un tiempo fui un poco desastre. Tenía miedo. Y por ese miedo absurdo perdí a lo que más me importaba.

- Kate... - pronunció Enzo.

- Sí. A Kate.

- Ha vuelto.

- Sí. La vida me ha dado una segunda oportunidad. Con ella. Con Alexis. Incluso contigo. Lo que quiero decirte es que ya no tengo miedo, Enzo. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que formemos una familia sólida, fuerte, cargados de cosas buenas. Sé que tendremos problemas y que discutiremos, como en todas las casas, pero no será por miedo. Seguiremos juntos siempre.

- Te quiero, Rick. Siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo.

- Yo también te quiero, enano. - lo estrechó más fuerte - Lucharemos juntos por tu abuela.

- Sí. Ella te quería mucho, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

- Yo también la quería. Mucho. Siempre estuvo ahí para mí. - Kate, al otro lado de la puerta, no pudo evitar emocionarse por aquella conversación. Se alejó de allí, en silencio. Bajó hasta su nueva habitación. La que compartiría con él. Se sentó en la cama. Acarició el edredón. Sintió que por fin pertenecía a un lugar. Después de mucho tiempo, sintió estar en su hogar.

* * *

- Kate... - entró Richard y se sentó a su lado.

- Te quiero. - le susurró mirándole fijamente.

- Yo también te quiero. - apoyó su frente en la de ella.

- Te he escuchado... Con Enzo...

- Hmmm...

- Yo también necesito recuperar el tiempo contigo, Rick. Todo el tiempo. Cada uno de los minutos que no pudimos besarnos, acariciarnos, tocarnos, rozarnos... - suspiró.

- Pegado a ti. - sonrió.

- Pegada a ti. - lo besó.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 026**

Richard aspiró su aroma. Ella, abrazada a su cuerpo, acariciaba su pecho por encima de la camiseta. El escritor alargo su mano y rozó la piel de su brazo. Sintió como se estremecía ante su toque. Le encantó. Era esa misma sensación del pasado. Esa misma descarga eléctrica. Aquella locura que los invadía según se veían. Incapaces de no tocarse. Incapaces de no besarse. Porque estar juntos era prender al volcán que construían el uno junto al otro.

- Te he echado tanto de menos, Kate... Tu contacto, tu piel...

- Yo también... - coló su mano por debajo de su camiseta, acariciándolo en círculos.

- Siento como que el tiempo se paró en aquella despedida... Que el tiempo que pasó fue como una pesadilla y que volvemos a empezar.

- Lo estamos haciendo, Rick.

- Todo va a ser diferente ahora.

- Al menos no dejaremos que terceras personas decidan por nosotros.

- Ni mal entendidos.

- Ni las cosas que nunca nos dijimos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuántas no me dijiste? - preguntó juguetón.

- Muchas más de lo que crees...

- Aja... Pues ahora ya estoy aquí.

- Lo noto y te veo... - rio, subiendo su mano, rasgando cada poro de su piel - Y tú también lo notas...

- Hmmm... - cerró sus ojos ante su caricia.

- ¿Ya te has quedado mudo?

- Hmmm...

- Entonces tendré que detener mi mano.

- No, Kate. Sigue. Me gusta sentirte mientras hablamos. Era lo que más me gustaba de nosotros. No saber dejar de tocarnos.

- Te he escuchado con Enzo.

- Así que tienes un poquito de cotilla dentro de ti. - bromeó.

- Oye... - le dio una pequeña palmada en su pecho.

- Yo no he sido quien se ha escondido tras la puerta. - besó su cabeza - Solo espero que podamos ayudarlo a superar. Me pongo en su piel y solo tiene 8 años. La vida le ha golpeado demasiado, Kate.

- Vamos a ayudarle entre todos.

- Menudo reencuentro, ¿eh? Con hijo incluido.

- Bueno, así estamos empatados. Yo con hija y tú con hijo. - sonrió.

- ¿Sigue en pie lo de casarnos?

- Sí. - buscó su mirada.

- ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?

- Mañana mismo. Llamemos al ayuntamiento. Concertemos una cita y hagámoslo.

- Pero...

- ¿Qué? - lo miró preocupada.

- Es que... ¿No quieres otro tipo de boda? ¿No la soñaste de otra manera?

- Ahora no podemos pensar en eso, Rick. Tenemos que pensar en conseguir la custodia definitiva de Enzo. Sabes que nos van a evaluar.

- Sí, lo sé... Pero...

- Después nos casaremos como siempre quisimos.

- A mí me gustaría. - se encogió de hombros.

- Vaya... Así que tú también pensaste en una boda de nosotros...

- Sí. Te imaginé preciosa, caminando hacia mí. Y yo, tonto perdido, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

- Yo también quiero eso. Y lo tendremos.

- Vale. Entonces, mañana mismo llamaré para concertar un día.

- Me gusta.

- ¿Con ganas de ser mi mujer?

- ¿Sabes?

- ¿Qué? - la miró perdiéndose en sus ojos.

- Un papel no me define como tu mujer. Es lo que tú provocas en mí. Lo que yo provoco en tí. Nuestros sentimientos es lo que nos definen como tú mujer y como mi marido. - Richard no pudo resistirse y la besó. Mordió sus labios. Peleó con su lengua. Buscó cada recoveco de su boca.

- ¿Ocupados? - rio Alexis en el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Alexis! - se sonrojó Kate.

- Un poquito, hija. - sonrió cómplice con Alexis, mientras esta le sacaba la lengua.

- ¡Rick! - Kate sacó su mano debajo de la camiseta de Richard y le dio un toque en el hombro. Se incorporó de la cama, sentándose en el lateral. - Anda, ven, ratita... ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada... Solo quería deciros que me encanta la habitación. Es perfecta. Y que voy a cuidar de Enzo con vosotros. - se sentó al lado de su madre. Richard, apareció al segundo, al otro lado de Alexis.

- Eres increíble, cariño. - Kate besó su cabeza.

- ¿Y vosotros? ¿Contentos con vuestra habitación? - miró a sus padres.

- Ahora, con ciertos detalles, está un poquito más femenina... - susurró Kate.

- ¿Y eso es para bien o para mal? - preguntó Richard alzando una de sus cejas.

- Papá... Te aseguro que es para bien... - le indicó también con la mirada.

- Entonces, no me quejaré. - prometió guiñándole un ojo.

- Has venido justo en el momento adecuado porque tu padre y yo hemos decidido llamar mañana mismo al ayuntamiento para concertar una cita y casarnos.

- ¿Así?

- Creemos que para que nos concedan la custodia oficial de Enzo es la mejor solución. - Richard.

- Por mí perfecto... Solo me ha sorprendido que sea tan rápido.

- Gracias. - escucharon los tres. Volvieron sus miradas. Enzo les saludó con su mano - Os agradezco mucho lo que queréis hacer por mí. Mi abuela tenía razón... - sonrió.

- ¿Qué decía tu abuela? - Richard.

- Que hacíais una familia perfecta. - Enzo.

- Hacemos, Enzo. - Kate le indico con la mano que se acercase hasta ellos - Hacemos una familia perfecta. Los cuatro.

* * *

Enzo caminó hasta ellos. Se sentó al lado de Richard. Pero el escritor se levantó y le indicó que se sentase junto a Alexis. Después, él, volvió a sentarse al lado del pequeño. - ¡Qué imagen más perfecta! - soltó Martha.

- Y ya estamos todos... - susurró Richard provocando la risa de todos.

- Hijo, debo reconocer que esta estampa familiar te queda increíble.

- Gracias, madre. ¿Te ha gustado la habitación? - se acercó hasta ella.

- Perfecta.

- Me alegro. ¿Te parece que preparemos juntos la cena?

- ¡Hecho! - se dio media vuelta cantando. Richard suspiró mirando hacia el cielo. Kate le lanzó una almohada a la cabeza.

- ¡Oye! - se quejó el escritor.

- Anda, prepáranos una estupenda cena y sin quejas. - le envió un beso.

- No me quieras corromper, inspectora... - susurró insinuante desapareciendo.

* * *

Kate acarició la cabeza de su hija y de Enzo. Los tres intercambiaron varias sonrisas. - Sé que estáis viviendo muchos cambios. Y que con ocho años es un shock más duro pero, al final, os aclimatáis más rápido. De todas formas... - se sentó en medio de ambos - Quiero que sepáis que pase lo que pase a partir de ahora, los dos, sois lo más importante que Richard y yo tenemos. Y que vamos a hacer lo que esté en nuestras manos para que crezcáis con la mayor normalidad posible, sin más altibajos y llenos de amor. - los abrazó por los hombros - Y si, en algún momento, necesitáis algo y estamos tan ciegos que no lo vemos, gritarlo...

- ¡Eres la mejor, mamá! - se abrazó a ello.

- ¡Gracias, Kate! - Enzo hizo lo mismo.


End file.
